Chivo Expiatorio
by Nena Camadera
Summary: Una traducción española de chivo expiatorio.


**Chivo expiatorio / Scapegoat**

**Por Nena Camadera **

"Mis agradecimientos especiales a**Elnauhua**l por traducir Scapegoat para mi"

"break"

**Aviso: **soy dueña de nada.

**Nota del Autor: **Esto fue escrito en respuesta a un reto presentado por Taskforce: Probablemente esto no es lo que estabas esperando. ¡Disfrutalo!

**Nota del traductor: **cuando leí este relato, quede fascinado por su lenguaje y su temática, por ello decidí que valía la pena traducirlo. He intentado preservar lo mas posible el estilo de la autora, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Atte. Elnauhual

"break"

**Chivo expiatorio **sustantivo:

_Definición de Chivo expiatorio_

1: La expresión proviene de un ritual del antiguo pueblo de Israel para el cual se elegían dos chivos. Mediante el azar se elegía uno como ofrenda a Yahveh, que era sacrificado por el sacerdote durante el rito; el otro era cargado con todas las culpas del pueblo judío, y entregado al demonio Azazel.

2a: Aquél que ha pagado las culpas de la gran mayoría

2b: Alguien que es el objeto de la hostilidad irracional

"break"

Oh mi dulce niño, acompáñame en mi camino

Alejémonos del grande y grandioso reino de Omelas.

Cuyas calles están recubiertas con oro.

Donde el suelo es fértil y los comerciantes engordan

Donde ni una sola persona se empobrece o enferma.

Así que ven mi dulce niño, acompáñame en mi camino.

Lejos de esta gran tierra de prosperidad.

Porque dentro de sus corredores, tan profundos y magníficos.

Yace un secreto de crueldad y desesperación.

.

...

... Erase una vez, en una tierra que no esta aquí ni allá, un reino. Era un reino pobre, uno que poco a poco se devoraba a si mismo desde dentro. La pobreza aumentaba sin limites, las tierras yacían estériles y el hedor de la enfermedad y la muerte colgaban como una manta sobre las cabezas de los que habitaban ahí. La gente vivía sumida en el fatalismo, la desesperanza, sin ninguna razón para vivir y con solo la perspectiva de la muerte por delante.

Enfermo y moribundo, su rey yacía en su cama, su cuerpo caliente por fiebre ya apestaba con el hedor de la muerte. "¿Qué ha hecho mi pueblo para merecer esto?" El rey moribundo exclamó, con lágrimas escurriendo por las mejillas hundidas por la edad. "¿Hemos cometido algún mal? ¿Acaso el cielo nos ha maldecido? ¿Acaso los dioses nos han abandonado? Por favor, mi Señor, con el último aliento que tengo, ¡responde a mis preguntas! "

El rey suplicó y lloro, desesperado por obtener una respuesta, pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que al igual que los demás habitantes de su reino, quienes también habían exclamado palabras similares una y otra vez, que el no recibiría contestación a sus plegarias.

O eso creía.

Porque dentro de su habitación, un tizón se resquebrajo silenciosamente, ese era el único compañero del rey aparte de las alucinaciones que rondaban en su frágil mente, y de ese tizón una chispa brotó, era brillante y con un tono rojizo. Cayó al piso alfombrado, que seguramente habría comenzado a incendiarse, sin embargo, no pasó nada de esa naturaleza.

Por el contrario, la chispa creció en tamaño, cada vez más grande y brillante y se movió hacia la cama del rey como si tuviera voluntad propia.. El rey, al ver la chispa, sintió una oleada de lágrimas caer de sus ojos, porque sabía que con la llegada de la chispa, que brillaba y crecía para convertirse en una antorcha humana, ya había llegado su hora. El rey cerró los ojos y sollozó, deseando no ver la cara quien iba a arrancarlo de su hogar, ni tampoco saber a donde lo quisiera llevar ese ardiente fantasma.

"¡Oh mi dulce rey!, ¿ Cual es la razón por la qué lloras? Por favor, abre tus ojos."

Una voz habló a otro, dulce, suave y femenina, y algo cálido, suave y lleno de vida le tocó su mejilla. Obligado a cumplir con la silenciosa solicitud y curioso por conocer a la dueña de tan dulce voz, el rey hizo lo que se le pedía, abriendo sus ojos y encontrando, en lugar de un gran ardiente y terrible fantasma listo para enviarlo lejos, a una mujer sentada en el borde de su cama, con una mano apoyada delicadamente sobre su mejilla.

Ella era a la vez terrible y tranquilizadora. En su rostro, el rey encontró el rostro de la amante por la que siempre suspiró, la reina perfecta para reinar a su lado. Su madre, una hija, o la hermana que nunca tuvo. Era la pordiosera en la calle, la vieja bruja de los bosques, era las pequeñas niñas muriendo de hambre en las calles debajo de su mismo castillo.

Ella lo era todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Y en ese momento, el rey supo que estaba hablando con un dios.

"Por favor ..." La voz del rey era poco más que un susurro, tan impactado estaba por esa maravilla. "Yo deseo terminar con el sufrimiento de mi nación. Yo quiero que este reino y los que están dentro de sus muros a conozcan la felicidad. Quiero que lleguen a su fin esta plaga de sufrimiento y esta pobreza que pesa sobre sus espaldas, ya que el suelo es tan infértil que incluso los animales no se atreven a pastar en él. ¡Por favor, Gran Señora! ¡Yo te daría cualquier cosa para que mi pueblo pueda conocer el sabor de una alegría que durante tanto tiempo se les ha negado! ¡Por favor! ¡Mi vida! ¡Mis hijos...! ¡Cualquier cosa!

Tan sorprendida por un deseo tan desinteresado, la deidad se llevó una mano a su corazón. "¡Oh mi dulce rey! ...que deseo tan grandioso es el que pides, y no para ti ni para aquellos que te heredan, sino para la gente que sirves. Por favor ... ¿Dime por qué razón ansias tal deseo? "

El rey, con sus últimas fuerzas, movió sus manos, frágiles y débiles, con la carne colgando de sus huesos, para tomar la mano que se posaba en su mejilla. "Yo fui uno de los últimos en caer ante esta maldición." Le dijo el rey. "Antes de caer bajo esta enfermedad, recorrí mis calles y me llene de disgusto ante lo que vi. Personas muriendo en las calles, mientras que otros saqueaban sus cadáveres, buscando lo poco que los muertos podían ofrecer. Mendigos y ladrones se arrastraban detrás de mí en una caravana, y ni una persona me mostró una mirada de respeto. Viendo en ellos mi propio futuro, me encerré en mi castillo, acaparando los suministros restantes que tenía para mí y mi familia. Y así, mientras que el resto de mi gente yacía muriendo en las calles, yo vivía cómodamente en mi castillo. Sin embargo, conforme la comida comenzó a escasear, también nos convertimos en víctimas de la enfermedad que azotaba a los de la ciudad baja, y cuando mi hijo mayor murió, descubrí el significado de la desesperación."

La presión de su mano aumento con la fuerza de una decisión ya tomada. "Me he vuelto humilde desde la muerte de mi hijo, y con la cercanía de mi propia muerte. Y por eso pido una vez mas, mi Gran Señora, ¿No aliviaras el sufrimiento de mi pueblo? "

La mujer permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, minutos que parecían alargarse una eternidad y que llenaron al viejo rey de terror, temeroso de que se le negaría su última y póstumo deseo. Y en el momento en que se sentía a punto de desplomarse una ves mas por la desesperación, la deidad hablo de nuevo.

"Te has vuelto sabio en tu lecho de muerte, dulce rey. Tus palabras han tocado mi corazón, y por ello concederé tu deseo. Sin embargo, su petición es grande y no se puede realizar sin algo a cambio de la utopía que buscas. Algo debe darse a cambio ".

Al instante, el rey exclamó: "¡Mi vida! ¡Mi vida! ¡Para mi reino, para mi familia, yo ofrezco mi vida por este deseo! "

Sin embargo, la mujer negó con la cabeza. "Tu vida casi ha terminado dulce rey , y seria muy poco por el reino que deseas. Necesitare un sacrificio más grande, uno que pudiera amparar a la ciudad y continuar a través de los años."

"Entonces te daré a mi hijo, que está aún por nacer en el vientre de su madre enferma. Salva mi reino y os daré mi vida y la vida de mi hijo por nacer para que uses como sea conveniente."

La mujer pensó en el trato por un momento, una vez mas cayendo en el silencio de la meditación. Y entonces ella dijo, "Muy bien, entonces, dulce rey. Salvare tu reino a cambio de dos vidas. Voy a tomar tu vida, y usare lo poco que le queda para curar a tu reina enferma y darle fuerza para soportar a tu hijo. Y en el momento de su nacimiento, será que los pecados de este reino y de aquellos que moran en el, caerán sobre su cabeza. Cuanto más prospere tu reino, más sufrirá ese niño. Cuanto más dolor y sufrimiento le acontezca a ese niño, mayor sera la excelencia y grandeza de tu reino."

"Y con el anuncio de su nacimiento, también se anunciará a toda gente mayor de edad que more dentro de estas tierras, que su felicidad dependerá del sufrimiento de otro, y que cuando el tiempo llegue y sus propios hijos alcance la mayoría de edad, entonces también aprenderán la verdad."

Y con sus últimas palabras, la mujer estalló en llamas, volviendo a encender la chispa que una vez fue, arrojando una luz sobre la cama en la que yacía el rey moribundo. El mundo alrededor de él ardía, y el viejo rey continuo llorando lágrimas que podrían haber sido de felicidad, o podrían haber sido de desesperación, escurriendo de sus ojos hasta que ya no pudieron escurrir mas.

"break"

"¡Padre, no puedes hablar en serio!" Gritó la joven, golpeó las manos sobre la mesa de madera que tenía enfrente y se puso de pie. "¿Me quieres decir que toda mi vida, toda nuestra vida, desde el momento en Omelas se volvió próspera una vez más, se ha debido al prolongado sufrimiento de una persona inocente? ¿Y que es así desde el mismo momento en que nació?"

La joven de pelo oscuro recorrió con su brazo a todo su alrededor, y sus ojos oscuros miraban los elaborados murales, los candelabros, los grandes muebles y tantas cosas más. "Padre, ¿cómo puede vivir sabiendo eso? ¿Sabiendo que viven en tal esplendor a causa de un deseo así? " Ella volvió su atención hacia su padre, quien en silencio observaba su indignación , con los brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. ¡Padre...!

"¡Silencio!." El padre respondió con un rugido, haciendo que la joven, quien apenas había entrado en las primeras etapas de su vida adulta, retrocediera bajo su tono. "Hija mía, te has olvidado las penurias que soportamos antes de la prosperidad que disfrutamos hoy. ¡Cómo pasamos hambres!Como tu madre, mi esposa, murió de enfermedad en las mismas calles que caminamos ahora, sólo para que su cuerpo fuera despojado incluso de la ropa que llevaba puesta, y lo mismo paso con otras tantas gentes. ¡Si no hubiera sido por ese deseo, no estaríamos ahora aquí, saludables y fuertes y ricos! ¡Si no hubiera sido por el sufrimiento de un niño, tú no estarías aquí! "

La mujer-niña se echó hacia atrás, asustada y avergonzada ante la ira de su padre. La joven mordió sus labios, mientras apretaba las manos a sus costados y sus ojos se dirigían al suelo, incapaz de enfrentarse con el furioso ceño que era tan similar al suyo unos instantes antes..

Calmándose, el anciano continuó. La tormenta que había estado presente hace unos pocos segundos se desvaneció excepto por un lejano tronar que aun quedaba en su voz. "Todos somos conscientes de esta verdad, mi querida hija. Y si bien me avergüenza decir que lo he aceptado, he llegado a la conclusión de que es mucho mejor dejar que una persona sufra en vez de tener una nación como nuestro reino postrada de rodillas otra vez. La vida que vivimos antes , no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo y como nuestro difunto rey, yo haría cualquier cosa para evitar que suceda otra vez. Y por los dioses, si eso significa hacer que un solo niño cargue con todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de hace tanto tiempo, entonces que así sea. Voy a vivir mi vida, y voy a disfrutarla al máximo, para que el sacrificio de ese niño no sea en vano. "

Se dio la vuelta, sus pensamientos se revolvían con las memorias de los tiempos difíciles que habían pasado ya. "Y si no puedes apreciar las circunstancias bajo las cuales vivimos, entonces abandona de esta tierra, por un lugar quizás un poco más honesto ante tus ojos." Tras decir esto, el padre salió de la habitación, acompañado el grito de protesta de su hija, y que debido a sus palabras, lo siguió inquietando conforme subía las escaleras.

Ahora en su soledad, la joven se aferró a la silla en al que se había sentado en busca de apoyo, su dientes rechinaban en un torbellino de ira, temor y tristeza por las palabras de su padre. ¿Irse?. Ella pensó. La sola palabra provocaba en su estomago un sensación de ansiedad ¿Irse como lo habían hecho Isa y Setanta y los otros que partieron tan pronto como alcanzaron la mayoría de edad? Siempre había habido algunos de su viejo grupo de amigos quienes, después de haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad ante los ojos de su sociedad, habían partido por razones que habían sido desconocidas para ella hasta este momento.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que hubiera regresado después de su decisión de irse.

Con los nudillos blancos por aferrarse a la silla, la cara de la joven mujer se contorsionó en una mueca. ¿Cómo podía esperar el que me vaya después de escuchar esta verdad? Pensó. Este reino es todo lo que he conocido desde que nací. Nunca podría dejar este lugar, sin importa lo que halla acontecido.

... ¿O si podría?

La mueca fue substituida por un ceño fruncido, y con una mirada a la puerta por donde su padre había salido, la mujer se movió por la casa, hasta el frente, en donde se encontraba la entrada de su hogar. Por un momento, la joven se limitó a mirar a la puerta, su mente bullía con pensamientos e ideas que se sentían sin embargo todas extrañas y ajenas, pero que de alguna manera eran atractivas. La mujer respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, y dio un paso hacia el mundo que había afuera.

Y que mundo tan grande y glorioso era ese. Sus calles estaban decoradas y salpicadas de vendedores y comerciantes, todo un arco iris de personas y bienes entretejidos unos con otros, en una danza de prosperidad. El aire era suave y dulce con el aroma de las flores, tanto nacionales como extranjeras y que parecía cantar con las voces de aquellos que se dirigían a su labor en las calles. Ejecutantes bailaban alegremente en las esquinas y los vendedores ambulantes vendían alimentos cuyo aroma haría que a cualquier transeúnte se le hiciera agua la boca.

Los edificios eran elegantes y elaborados, llenos de suaves pendientes y curvas diseñadas artistas, acompañados con vegetación que iba desde flores simples hasta animales tallados en arbustos hasta grandes y elevados árboles colocados en medio con la precisión de un matemático. Y sobre todo esto, lejos en la distancia, un castillo se alzaba. Grande, glorioso y magnífico, las banderas de la nación se enseñoreaban en sus pináculos y la luz solar se reflejaba algunas de las muchas ventanas que adornaban el patio interno del castillo, creando la ilusión de una criatura brillante y resplandeciente sacada directamente de los cuentos de hadas que tan a menudo se les enseña a los niños pequeños a la hora de acostarse.

La tierra era fértil y su gente era feliz, pero conforme la joven de cabello oscuro se movía a través de la multitud, ella solo podía mirar de una persona a la otra. ¿Entonces es cierto? , Ella se preguntó. ¿Todas estas personas saben de donde viene su buena fortuna? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan felices? No lo entiendo.

La joven continuó vagando por las calles, encerrada en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de llegar a una decisión que se fue volviendo más y más evidente cuanto más tiempo vagaba.

"break"

El sol se ponía cuando ella regresó a su hogar.

Su padre estaba en su estudio, y fue allí fue donde lo dejó, se deslizó con los movimientos suaves y silenciosos de un fantasma, se dirigió a la habitación que ella llamaba suya. Al igual que el resto de la casa, también tenía el aspecto de ser el hogar de un rico comerciante, elegantes tapices adornan las paredes, repisas llenas hasta el borde de notas y recibos y los elegantes aparadores llenos de vestidos de lujo recargados contra una pared , y también había una cama grande y adornada alineada en una esquina, que miraba a una ventana que daba acceso a un balcón.

La mujer se mordió los labios, fue a su armario y retiro una gran bolsa de viaje.

Ella había tomado su decisión.

"break"

La viajera tarareaba en voz baja para sí misma conforme andaba por el viejo camino, que ya casi era invisible en la oscuridad que lo invadía y se ocultaba por los árboles del bosque que atravesaba. Vestida con ropas de viaje más apropiadas para una sacerdotisa que para un viajero, la mujer de pelo castaño atravesó el paisaje con toda la agilidad de un gato, con su pisada ligera y silenciosa por entre los escombros que abundaban en el suelo del bosque. Sólo una pequeña lámpara, que colgaba de la parte superior de un bastón, iluminaba su camino, el dosel del bosque era tan denso que ni siquiera las estrellas y la luna podría encontrar una abertura para ayudar a iluminar su camino.

Sin embargo el bosque, a pesar de la profunda obscuridad, estaba lejos de estar muerto, ella podía escuchar el roce de los arbustos cuando alguna criatura era atraída o alejada por su luz.

Encima de su cabeza se escuchó el chillido de una lechuza, y en la distancia, una manada de lobos cantaba un llamado a la caza. Las variadas canciones de la noche la hicieron sonreír y casi como si sintieran su alegría, los arbustos a cada lado de su sendero parecieron crecer como si fuera magia, llegando un momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a rozar las hojas.

La mujer se rió ante las acciones del bosque, extendió su mano y la paso por encima de varios arbustos y por la madera de los arboles. "Sí, sí ... Todos ustedes son buenos y maravillosos niños". Ella los arrulló con cariño. "Pero deberían tranquilizarse. Estos senderos son necesarios para el hombre atraviese por aquí. Si los ocultan, no lo pensarán dos veces antes de cortarlos a ustedes. "

Pareció como si los arbustos se estremecieran y los árboles gimieran ante las palabras de la mujer, y esta de nuevo se encontró con que podía moverse libremente sin restricciones debido a una flora demasiado amigable. ¡No, no actúen así! Ello los regañó suavemente. "Eso no significa que ustedes no puedan florecer en su hogar." -les dijo ella-. "Vivan y crezcan fuertes. No dejen que otros intenten contener su vida ". Ella acarició con suavidad un árbol que parecía haberse convertido en la casa de una colonia de termitas, y de sus ramas, florecieron hojas llenas de vida. "Todos ustedes tienen que ser fuertes si desean vivir, no importa lo que sean. Así que por favor, continúen con su trabajo. "

Ella se inclinó ante un viejo árbol que estaba muriendo lentamente, y vio a su anciano espíritu anciano que aun se encontraba en sus ramas y este le correspondió con una sonrisa. "Ahora, si me pudieran disculpar, tengo que partir. Me estoy retrasando para llegar a una cita. Dicho esto, Belldandy dio la vuelta y regreso al sendero, la melodía que había estado murmurando y que había interrumpido para tener su conversación con el bosque se reavivó ahora en una canción para que el bosque la pudiera escuchar, la sonrisa en su rostro creció cuando sus oídos percibieron como los espíritus locales se le unían en coro.

"break"

Así que al salir Belldandy del bosque que se encontró con otro viajero.

Vestía en ropajes que hablaban de una rica vida en la ciudad mas que de las durables ropas de los viajeros, la joven mujer se le aproximo, llevaba un paquete en su espalda y una linterna en la mano, obstinadamente intentaba continuar su camino bajando la colina y hacia el valle del bosque que Belldandy acababa de dejar. Sorprendida de ver a otro viajero tan adentrada la noche, ambas mujeres se detuvieron a corta distancia una de otra, examinando una a la otra con curiosidad.

Fue Belldandy quien habló primero. "Oh, nunca esperé ver a otra persona fuera tan tarde en la noche." Le dijo alegremente. "Por favor, si no te importa contestar, ¿Podría ser que tú vinieras desde Omelas? ¿Es así? He estado intentado llegar ahí, pero parece que mi sentido de dirección aun esta un poco mal y terminé en lugar equivocado.

Parpadeando por la sorpresa, la joven que tenia frente a ella, respondió: "¿Omelas? ¿Desea ir a Omelas? " Nunca había visto a una persona del mundo exterior entrar en su reino - Cuando era más joven incluso había crecido creyendo que no había nada fuera de Omelas, y que el reino era el Edén encerrado y escondido del resto del mundo. "Sí ... Sí, yo conozco Omelas. Yo acabo de partir de ese reino hace sólo tres horas por el sendero que estas recorriendo. " Miró con curiosidad a Belldandy. "Si ... Si no le importa que se lo pregunte, sacerdotisa, ¿Qué negocio tiene usted en el reino de Omelas?"

La sonrisa de Belldandy fue al mismo tiempo cariñosa y triste. "Tengo una cita en Omelas". - le dijo-. "Con alguien que me llama en sus sueños." Sus ojos se volvieron distantes, y la joven se preguntó en qué estaría pensando la sacerdotisa viajera. "Esa persona que me llama en sueños parece estar tan triste. Es como si nunca hubiera conocido la felicidad desde el momento en que nació. " - La joven de cabellos castaño negó con la cabeza y sus ojos volvieron de nuevo a la joven. "¿Y usted? ¿En que dirección parte usted, señorita? "

La joven negó con la cabeza, frunció su ceño al recordar una verdad que le había sido revelada ese mismo día. ¿Alguien que nunca ha conocido la felicidad?. Me pregunto si ella está hablando de aquel ... "No...no estoy segura ..." Le respondió: "Sólo que me encontré con la verdad de que todo lo que alguna vez conocí era realmente una mentira, y se me dio la opción de continuar viviendo esa mentira o salir y buscar mi propia verdad. Yo me decidí a salir. " Ella le devolvió la mirada a Belldandy. "Ah ... ¿me podría ayudar?, ¿Por casualidad no conoce usted alguna ciudad o ciudades que pudieran estar cerca de aquí? ".

Así que ella es alguien que se aleja de Omelas ... "Sí, de hecho si lo sé. Si usted sigue este camino por el bosque y luego se dirige al este en dirección a las montañas hasta la bifurcación de la carretera, podrá encontrarse con una pequeña ciudad, a uno o dos días a pie de aquí. " Belldandy respondió con una sonrisa mientras veía como se iluminaban de alegría los ojos de esa mujer-niña. Se le acerco y tomó la mano libre de la joven oprimiéndola suavemente. "Sólo asegúrese de permanecer dentro del sendero." - le dijo-. "Los caminos pueden ser peligrosos si uno se desvía de su camino, pero ningún daño le vendrá si permanece en el camino principal." La mujer de ojos azules oprimió las manos de la joven, una vez más y el hechizo quedo concluido. Belldandy retiro la magia residual de la mujer y la regreso hacia si misma.

Al concluir, la diosa se inclinó hacia la mujer y le dijo. "Cuídate", y después se enderezó y agrego: "Y que tu vida este llena de las bendiciones de este mundo." Su propias bendiciones recayeron sobre esta joven apenas convertida en mujer y que comenzaba su etapa adulta ignorando aun las crueldades que la vida podía ofrecer. Era una joven que había decidido vivir su propia vida en lugar de la vida impuesta por un deseo. Belldandy partió hacia el largo camino hacia Omelas, el mismo reino de donde procedía la chica que se alejaba y el mismo donde se encontraba la persona cuyos gritos no eran escuchados por nadie mas, excepto por los mismos dioses.

"break"

Había nacido sin voz.

Aquellos que él conocía, afirmaban que su voz había sido quemada desde su nacimiento, destruida por la flama sanadora que había tomado la vida del rey y que le había dado fuerza a la reina para soportar su parto. Dijeron que era una de las muchas señales que recaían en su cabeza y que él debía portar desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta el día en que feneciera.

Y él les creyó. Era lo que le habían dicho toda su vida.

Es por eso que vivía lejos de **Aquellos** que El Conocía, ahí donde estaba oscuro y el apartado, su única luz era el débil resplandor de las brasas de una vieja chimenea que se negaba a morir. Es por eso sus paredes estaban rodeados con barras de frío hierro y su cama era poco más que una losa fría de piedra cubierta con una manta carcomida por las polillas. Era por esto que su comida tenia el sabor de la podredumbre, su estómago se retorcía de hambre y su cuerpo apestaba a una enfermedad que nunca se iría.

Esa era la razón por la que Aquellos que Él conocía lo golpeaban, le gritaban, lo torturaban hasta el punto que su dolor era tan grande que no podía moverse. Porque él era Azazel. Así le habían dicho. Y él no valía nada.

-¡Y aún así!

Con cada grito de dolor, una familia comía, la comida era tan vasta y tan grande que ni un solo miembro tendría la oportunidad de llegar a pasar hambre antes de que la comida se hubiera acabado. Porque cada noche que él dormía solo y temblando y frío sobre una losa de piedra que no retenía ningún calor, una madre, en su cálida y segura cama, daba a luz a su hijo, fuerte, saludable y floreciente de vida y de potencial. Por cada golpe, cada cachetada, cada puñetazo, cada grito, cada asalto realizado contra su cuerpo, los comerciantes vendían sus productos, los agricultores recolectaban las mejores cosechas de la temporada, los niños aprendían a leer y escribir, y ninguna persona que crecía hambrienta o pobre.

Y así él continuaba con su sufrimiento, conocido sólo por breve momentos en la vida de aquellos a los que el servida y solo para ser olvidado en su siempre continua felicidad.

Porque él era Azazel, así le dijeron. Y él era su príncipe.

Sin embargo, a lo largo de su monótona vida, no se encontraba completamente solo en su desgracia.

Porque dentro de su celda, desconocida por todos con excepción de uno, otra entidad vivía.

Un gato, que había vivido con el hasta donde su golpeada memoria podía recordar, y que aparecía de entre los moribundos rescoldos de la solitaria chimenea que era una de sus pocas fuentes de calor. Era una bestezuela flaca y esmirriada, su pelaje estaba cubierto de las cenizas de los rescoldos, cubriendo el dorado de su cubierta con un resplandor fantasmal cada ves que el lo veía.

Y ahora, mientras estaba solo y alejado de Los Que El Conocía, el gato se asomó una vez más, levantando una nube de cenizas a medida que se retira de la tibieza de las brasas a cambiándola por la celda fría que era el suya. Yaciendo en su cama, lo vio acercarse, trotando a su lado con una rata muerta en su boca. Sin invitación, dio un salto asta la parte superior de la losa, para acercase a su cabeza, donde depositó su carga frente a su cara antes de acurrucarse en una pequeña bola junto a su hombro.

Lo miró con sus ojos dorados cuando le arrebató la rata con toda la desesperación propia de los hambrientos, la destrozo y comenzó a devorarla; con piel, hueso carne y sangre, hasta que no quedo nada excepto la sangre fresca que manchaba su boca, sus manos y su cama. Y con eso, un poco de su hambre se apaciguó, y una pequeña chispa de lo que podría haber pasado por la felicidad, apareció en su corazón.

Ahora que el regalo fue devorado y su vientre estaba un poco menos vacío de lo habitual, el joven se enroscó alrededor del gato, tratando de proporcionadole el calor que le podía dar su pequeño cuerpo y acaricio su pelaje con sus dedos cubiertos de mugre con todo cuidado, como si fuera una criatura de cristal. Fue en ese estado en que durmió, cubierto de suciedad, de mugre y de las cenizas del gato, y así fue que logro encontrar un cierto sentido de paz.

Sin embargo, debido a este estado de paz ...

Una madre fue a su armario con la esperanza de encontrar algo de grano para hacer el pan, sólo para descubrir una infestación de ratas. El deposito de carne de un carnicero fue abierto solo para descubrir un agujero en el extremo por donde un animal pequeño había entrado, devorando porciones de la carne y hechándo a perder el resto. Una familia se enfermó debido a una intoxicación de alimentos debido a que los ratones habían mordisqueado la comida que tenían almacenada.

Y al igual que su olvidado príncipe, encerrado en un profundo calabozo dentro de las murallas de un castillo magnífico, así fue que sus llantos pasaron desapercibidos entre todas las posibles razones detrás de su infortunio.

Desapercibido por casi todos, excepto uno, que avivó sus oídos al escuchar el sonido de su llanto, en lo profundo de las entrañas de un castillo, acurrucado bajo la barbilla de uno al que vigilaba con sus ojos dorados.

"break"

Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, Omelas era un lugar grandioso para estar ahí. Conforme Belldandy caminó a través de sus paredes exteriores rodeadas de guardias, quienes asentían gentilmente hacia ella, los mas nocturnos de los miembros de su sociedad vagaban, algunos en parejas, otros en grupos, llenado el aire con las risas de sus artistas callejeros y con el aroma de la cena, todo iluminado bajo la luz de la luna, de las estrellas y del fuego de las antorchas que colgaban de los balcones por encima de su cabeza.

"Este lugar es sorprendente." Belldandy murmuró solo para sí misma, su voz casi era ahogada bajo el sordo estruendo de la gente que la rodeaba. "Nunca antes había visto un grupo de mortales tan próspero ". - se dijo -. "¿Sera realmente aquí donde encontrare mi primer contrato?"

Su pregunta fue contestada solo por el murmullo constante de la gente a su alrededor, por lo que la joven continuó su camino.

Esta seria su primera tarea como diosa que recién había adquirido su licencia de primera clase. Había sido asignada para ella por su mentor, Celestine, como una forma de probar y retar sus recién descubiertas habilidades y era la primera vez que se encontraba en el plano tridimensional. Y por ello, también era la primera vez que Belldandy había utilizado un portal, y como era la costumbre con todos aquellos que recién descendían, a Belldandy se le habían dado las coordenadas con un grado de diferencia. Por ello había terminado en el pueblo vecino en lugar del reino en donde ella debía llegar.

La gente del lugar, acostumbrada a ver los vestido extraño de los muchos viajeros que deambulaban por sus calles, mientras se movían de una gran ciudad a otra, ni siquiera se molestaron en cuestionar su atuendo estrafalario, al contrario, habían sido muy solícitos para encaminarla en la dirección hacia donde se encontraba Omelas. En retrospectiva, Belldandy se podía considerar afortunada en que el perfil de su cliente aseguraba que no este no se estaría moviendo rápidamente a otra parte, y no había posibilidad, sin importar el tiempo que ella tardara, de que de por alguna razón no lo pudiera encontrar. Y por esta vez, tampoco había algún tiempo límite relacionado con el cliente. Eso era algo que algunos dioses les gustaba imponer en sus jóvenes subordinados - solo porque el cliente en esta caso, había estado en el sistema esperando por un deseo, desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Y mientras Belldandy no estaba segura de la razón de esto debido a que tenia una clasificación de seguridad que ella no podía acceder y Celestine le había asegurado que ella obtendría mas que con una explicación cuando finalmente encarara al joven.

De alguna manera, por mucho que ella respetara su mentor, sus palabras la llenaron de un sensación de malestar casi parecido a la náusea.

Sin embargo, el dios nunca la engañaría, por lo que confió en sus palabras poniendo su fe detrás del hombre que se había convertido en más que un padre para ella , que con el que ella compartía su sangre, y así descendió, decidida a demostrarle a Celestine que la confianza depositada en ella estaba bien merecida.

- Aún así ... "Para que alguien tan nueva como yo sea asignada a persona tan especial que ni siquiera se me permite leer su perfil, ¿y aun así enviarme a conceder su deseo? Me siento honrada de haber sido elegida para esta misión, pero al mismo tiempo ... Creo que podría haber sido mas benéfico que fuera un apersona más experimentada que yo... O al menos, alguien con suficiente nivel para poder leer el perfil de esta persona."

Belldandy se permitió un suave suspiro y meneo suavemente la cabeza ante las locuras de los cielos antes de volver su atención al presente. Incluso con sus pensamientos distraídos, su cuerpo aun parecía saber dónde tenia que ir la diosa de cabello castaño, así que la diosa parpadeo cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la elaborada puerta que se encontraba ante ella, impidiendo que la mujer avanzara mas.

Era la puerta al patio interior del castillo, sus barras llegaban mucho mas alto que su cabeza, el metal era tan grueso que sus dedos apenas se tocaban cuando coloco sus manos alrededor de esas barras negras. Entrelazados en el diseño del metal había diversas espirales y patrones entretejidas por la mano maestra de algún artesano. A través de la puerta, Belldandy observo el patio interior, que tenia jardines atravesados con aceras de mármol que guiaban a las puertas del castillo.

Y era a través de esas puertas donde ella encontraría a la persona que la había llamado.

La diosa dio un paso atrás, mirando a ambos lados de la gran puerta grande, y tomando nota de los dos guardias apostados a cada lado de ella. Un simple deseo de pasar desapercibida había dejado al dúo ciego ante la diosa que estaba a su lado. Y así fue que mantuvieron sus expresiones pétreas bajo sus cascos de hierro, y con sus ojos saltando de un transeúnte a otro, mientras observaban a los que atravesaban mas allá de la puerta, en lugar de observar a la diosa que estaba junto a ellos. Belldandy sonrió con cariñosamente a la pareja, y luego saltó en el aire, brincando por las puertas de hierro y aterrizando en el otro lado como si la gran barrera fuera poco más que un tronco caído al que tenia que saltar por encima.

Hecho esto, la diosa siguió adelante, cruzando a través del patio y más allá de las puertas, entrando en un castillo cuyos ocupantes retenían la única alma que soportaba toda la carga de su gente.

'break"

Era extraña la forma en que buscaba a esta persona cuya voz había llegado a los oídos del cielo. Fue el rojo hilo del destino el que llevó a Belldandy en la dirección correcta. Desde que había entrado en la ciudad, lo primero que había notado es que todos, desde los bebes en los brazos de su madre hasta los ancianos caminado con sus bastones, cada uno de ellos tenia una cuerda roja de energía atada a sus dedos.

Al principio esto había alarmado a Belldandy, ya que tales cadenas de energía- aunque no eran raras entre los mortales del tercer plano- no la conectaban uno a otro al grado que ella vio, ni eran tan luminosos como estas, que brillaban ante sus ojoso como ascuas recién extraídas del fuego.

Esas cuerdas tampoco conectaban solamente a una pareja con la otra, como era el caso con las ocasionales almas gemelas o con el amigo por que uno daría la vida. No ... ¡Todas esas cadenas se dirigían en una sola dirección!. Tejiéndose y entrelazándose una dentro de otra y creando una especie de cuerda, que se volvía mas y mas gruesa conforme Belldandy se acercaba al castillo, y con ello, se acercaba a su cliente.

Era una anomalía, porque estaba segura de que durante su tiempo como diosa, hubiera existido un ser humano capas de tocar las vidas de tanta gente ala vez. ¿Cuál era la causa de tal suceso?

Una parte de ella se preguntaba si tal vez debería informar de este fenómeno a las autoridades competentes de los Cielos. Obviamente, esto no era obra de una persona de los planos inferiores. Sólo aquellos que residían en la décima dimensión, eran capaces de tal hazaña, y ahora, mientras seguía esa gran cuerda de energía roja, que se volvía mas y mas gruesa conforme pasaba a lo largo de mas gente adentro del mismo castillo, Belldandy se preguntaba si al final de tal magia, ella encontraría que su cliente era la fuente.

Conforme vagaba mas al interior del castillo, este se volvía menos poblado. Cuanto más avanzaba, menos se veía a los habitantes del castillo, incluso los guardias y los sirvientes parecían desvanecerse en una tierra lejana conforme mas profundo se adentraba, y no por primera vez, Belldandy se preguntó si tal ves no estaría cruzando a través de la misma estructura de este mundo en el que estaba y para internarse en otro. No seria la primera vez.

Sin embargo, el rojo sendero no había desaparecido por lo que Belldandy solo podía suponer que aun seguía en el mundo correcto, porque seguramente ella no habría sido enviada a este plano, si la persona que buscaba habitaba en otro.

La diosa llegó y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, olvidada y en un estado de deterioro tal que parecía gritar a la gente del lugar "manténgase alejado". El sendero rojo había desaparecía tras la puerta, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Belldandy toco levemente la perilla de la puerta. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron el metal su mente fue asaltada por visiones , y la mujer se quedo sin aliento cuando una espesa ola de energía negativa irrumpió a través de su conciencia. La mujer de cabellos castaños retiro su mano como si hubiera sido mordida, y durante varios segundos Belldandy simplemente contemplo la manija. Repentinamente tuvo la certidumbre de ahí yacía su deber y a mismo se sintió incierta de atreverse a continuar ante intensidad de la negatividad contenida en la manija de esa puerta.

Si percibía tales y monstruosas residuales tan solo en la manija de la puerta, entonces , ¿qué clase de demonio encontraría que detrás de ella y que entidad que habitaba dentro?

Sin embargo, ¿No era ella una diosa de primera clase? ¿ Acaso no era su deber buscar a aquellos como el que se encontraba detrás esas imágenes tan negativas, para darle la oportunidad de la esperanza? ¿ No era ese el propósito de una diosa como ella?

La respuesta era sencilla, una podía escuchar el eco de el latir de su corazón.

Y así fue, que después de respirar profundamente, que Belldandy una vez mas tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro, abriéndola y luego dio un paso en la obscuridad que parecía darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

Le tomó largos minutos para los ojos de Belldandy pudieran adaptarse a la oscuridad que repentinamente inundo su visión cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de ella. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la joven mujer se diera cuenta de que a pesar de la obscuridad que llenaba el cuarto, había una fuente de luz que le permitía ver.

Cuidadosamente, la diosa maniobro a través del cuarto, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no era tal, sino una celda, una cuya entrada se encontraba al final de lo que alguna vez había sido una gran y magnifica escalera, y ahora se encontraba degradada y decrepita, llena de puntos débiles que podían amenazar con matar a un hombre su se les daba la oportunidad.

La mujer descendió por la escalera, con su intuición de otro mundo y usando cierta cantidad de magia para recorrer la desmoronada escalera sin ningún incidente y finalmente alcanzo el piso inferior.

Y ahí en el piso del fondo, retenido en lo profundo de una celta con barras de hierro y paredes de piedra, fue donde Belldandy encontró la fuente de los rojos hilos del destino y al que debería ser su cliente, todo en un solo infernal y maldecido instante.

A primera vista, Belldandy no era consciente de que la brillante masa de retorcidos hilos rojos frene a ella retenían a una persona entre sus nudos: esos hilos, algunos eran tan finos y otros tan gruesos y enredados que casi ocultaban a la persona de sus divinos ojos. Una segunda mirada le revelo una pequeña chispa de vida que era la fuerza vital de esta persona, e incluso así, le llevo varios minutos a los azules ojos de la mujer antes de que se pudieran ajustar, revelando la forma que había estando escondida a la diosa en su primer examen.

Parecía mas niño, que un hombre el que estaba acurrucado en una celda, sus desgastadas ropas llenas de agujeros, revelaban una piel pálida por donde los huesos sobresalían como horribles torres. Su piel estaba cubierta de contusiones y cortes, hinchazones y magullónes enmarcados con el tono amarillento de la infección, y su pelo negro se encontraba lleno de suciedad, barro y solo los cielos sabían que mas. Este pelo colgaba de un rostro cuyos pómulos crecían burlonamente contra una piel que parecía como si hubiera sido estirada demasiado.

Él yacía sobre una gran piedra, que parecía haber caído del techo en días antiguos, y encima de esta había una vieja tira de tela que no hubiera sido considerada apta ni siquiera para los perros callejeros que vagaban por las calles en la noche. Se encontraba dormido, acurrucado con su cuerpo encorvado para formar un pequeña masa en un inútil esfuerzo de retener un poco de su calor interno en contra de un ambiente que era permanentemente frió..

Horrorizada ante la visión que se presentaba frente a ella, Belldandy encontró que solo podía levantar su mano hasta su boca ante el shock, mientras que su cuerpo se había quedado congelado ante esa visión ¿Qué era esto? ¿Seria eso, su primer cliente? ¿Cómo podría alguien ser tan cruel hacia uno de su propia clase?

Como en respuesta a su pregunta, por encima de su cabeza una puerta se abrió y un suave murmullo de voces gradualmente se convirtió en un coro. La luz proveniente de antorchas lleno el aire por encima de ella, y conforme los recién llegados descendían por la escalera, la luz se volvió mas brillante, Belldandy se movió apretujándose contra la pared, escondiéndose de la vista de aquellos que se acercaban, procurando mantenerse alejada de cualquier camino que ellos pudieran tomar y que los pudiera llevar cerca de ella.

Tres hombres se acercaron a la celda, su líder sostenía la antorcha cuya luz se proyectaba sobre el pequeño cuerpo del joven. El joven prisionero alcanzo a hacer una mueca cuando la luz ilumino súbitamente su rostro y entonces se hizo esfuerzos para contraerse aun más en un ovillo intentado esconder su rostro entre sus brazos, en un intento por disminuir la brillantes de la antorcha. Tal ves fue debido a su falta de reacción por su llegada lo que provoco su molestia o tal ves solo era un enojo en general, pero el trió se encolerizó contra el joven.

"Azazel" borboto uno de los hombres. "¡Despierta! ¿Es así como muestras tu respeto a aquellos que te cuidan?" Levántate niño estúpido "

Sobresaltado por lesa iracunda voz, Azazel saltó, dando la impresión de ser un animal respondiendo ante una amenaza. Con cautela, sus nerviosos ojos marrones miraron desde sus cuencas tan obscuras e hinchadas que parecían maquillados, su mirada fue de un hombre a otro, antes de concentrarse en el hombre que portaba la antorcha, levantando una mano cubrirlos del brillo de la luz.

Intrigada e incierta por lo que ocurría en el cuarto en el que se encontraba, Belldandy se atrevió a mirar de reojo, deseando presenciar lo que él trió de hombres ante ella habían planeado para el joven enjaulado antes de tomar alguna decisión apresurada.

Una vez que el hombre logró ganar la atención del chico, continuo hablando. "Es hora de que comas". Le gruñó, introduciendo su mano en su túnica y sacando un manojo de llaves. - "¡Atrás!" - Recargado contra la pared de piedra contra la que su cama descansaba, Azazel poco pudo hacer en términos de movimiento, pero desde donde Belldandy observaba, podía ver la tensión en sus hombros, como si esperara ser atacado por el poseedor de las llaves.

La puerta se abrió con un quejido metálico, y él trió entró. Un hombre se quedo de guardia en la entrada, mientras que los otros se movían hacia el interior, el líder portaba la luz que guiaba a su compañero.

Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, y de entre de los grandes pliegues de su túnica, el hombre sacó un recipiente de metal. Un olor indistinguible llego a la nariz de Belldandy, y arrugó su nariz ante el hedor. El hombre se arrodilló para colocar el contenedor en el suelo para luego erguirse completamente.

Y fue en ese momento que el gato se movió, irrumpiendo de entre las brillantes brasas de la vieja chimenea con un maullido que sorprendió a los presentes mientras zigzagueaba hacia la comida que había sido colocada en el piso. El aire se lleno de gritos y maldiciones conforme la pequeña bestia se lanzaba entre sus piernas, arrebatando del recipiente lo que parecía ser un hueso de pollo a medio comer, antes de refugiarse con Azazel, quien con un grito silencioso que solo los dioses podían escuchar, abrió sus brazos para atrapar al gato callejero cuando este salto sobre él.

"¿Un gato?"

"¿Cómo llego un gato hasta aquí?"

"¡Atrapenlo! ¡No dejen escapar a ese animal! "

Conforme los gritos de los guardianes de su prisión llenaba el cuarto, Azazel atrapo al gato con sus ansiosos brazos, girando para darle la espalda a sus guardianes y poder usar su cuerpo como un escudo contra los dos hombres. Mientras tanto el gato miraba la escena con sus ojos como de oro derretido, el hombre que estaba mas cerca, el de la antorcha, agarro al joven violentamente por el hombro, arrojando a Azazel fuera de su cama de piedra y arrojándolo al piso.

El joven cayó al suelo con un grito mudo, soltando a la bestia sarnosa que tenia en sus brazos cuando el dolor restallo sobre su espalda. El gato surgió de entre sus brazos con un maullido, arrojándose fuera de su protector y pasando a través de las piernas de uno de los asaltantes, emprendiendo una loca carrera hacia la chimenea de donde había salido.

El portador de la comida giro sobre si mismo para encarar a la criatura que se había lanzado bajo el, y casi lo pago al estar a punto de perder el balance, tropezando y lanzando una maldición mientras intentaba recuperarlo. Sus ojos obscuros saltaron hacia el joven que tenia a su cargo y una mueca apareció en su rostro. "¡Azazel! ¿tu ...? "

El portador de la antorcha lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. "¡No importa el chico!" Le espetó, persiguiendo al gato hasta la chimenea que el animal parecía desesperado por alcanzar. "¡Atrapa al gato!". Agito la antorcha en dirección al pequeño animal, y el gato chilló cuando la flama quemo su pelambre, desviándose su camino, en un intento desesperado por escapar del fuego. Cambiado su curso, la bestia se volvió ahora en dirección al umbral de la puerta, donde se encontraba parado el tercer hombre en actitud amenazadora. Sin embargo, el gato continuó, ignorando la amenazante figura y con la piel despidiendo volutas de humo de un tono similar al de la ceniza que cubría su cuerpo. La criatura siguió adelante.

Lanzándose entre el espacio entre las piernas del hombre, y usando la misma táctica que había usado antes, por un momento pareció que la pequeña criatura lograría escapar de la prisión y de las crueldades que él trió de hombres hubiera planeado para él. A pesar de su auto-control, Belldandy sintió como si el corazón le hubiera saltado a la garganta, silenciosamente deseando que el pequeño gato escapara. Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera cruzar entre las dos piernas, un puño cayó sobre su pequeño cuerpo, y el gato chilló cuando su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre el suelo y la mano.

Belldandy se quedo sin aliento ante ese acto, elevando sus manos para cubrir su boca y dando un paso adelante, como para protestar por la acción ."¡Alto!" . Grito la diosa, solo para encontrar que no había ninguna respuesta a su exigencia, nadie, excepto la de un par de ojos dorados que repentinamente se enfocado en dirección de sus ojos de azul zafiro con una claridad que sorprendió a la mujer , pero pronto estos fueron cerrados en un estremecedor aullido cuando el puño que lo había clavado contra el piso se reunió con su compañero que rodeo su cuerpo, y fue levantado del piso sin ninguna gentileza. Entonces el hombre que había atrapado a la bestezuela lo llevo a la celda con sus colegas.

Belldandy entre tanto se cuestionaba -¿Acaso no la habían oído? ¿Porque solo el gato había respondido a su llamado y no lo habían hecho los humanos que lo habían capturado ?- Con el ceño fruncido, una vez más la mujer dio un paso adelante, pero la exigencia que se encontraba a punto de salir de sus labios desapareció cuando ella cuando se estrelló contra una barrera invisible.

Sorprendida y confundido por la inesperada barrera, Belldandy retrocedió, frotando el entumecimiento mágico que había asaltado su nariz al estrellarse contra la pared invisible -"¿En nombre del Todopoderoso, que es esto?"- Respiró, extendió su mano hacia adelante, para sentir el mismo cosquilleo que había atacado su nariz. La joven de cabellos castaños retiro su mano de la barrera frotándose el cosquilleo que sentía en su piel y miro a través de la pared invisible la escena que se mostraba ante ella, confundida y alarmada por lo que estaba atestiguando.

El guardia se aproximó al grupo que se encontraba en el interior, mientras que agitaba sus manos intentando sujetar al gato por la piel del cuello y extendiendo el brazo para evitar rasguños y mordidas imprevistas. Una ves capturada la criatura, el portador de la antorcha volvió a atender a su deber. Su deber en cuestión, aun se encontraba desplomado en el suelo.

El joven parecía incapaz de encontrar la energía necesaria para levantarse y enfrentar al trió de hombres que lo rodeaban. "Azazel, ¿Qué es esto?" . El portador de la antorcha le demando, agitando su mano libre por delante del gato cautivo, que con un siseo, logro alcanzarlo provocando un delgado rasguño en su mano.

El portador de la antorcha se apartó con un gruñido, agitando la mano adolorida mientras miraba hacia a Azazel que seguía en el piso : "¿Azazel, Qué estás haciendo con un gato?" exclamo furioso "¿No sabes el peligro que podría caer sobre nosotros si te permitimos tener un gato? ¿El desastre que podría provocar? " El hombre se puso delante del que portador del gato, obstruyendo la vista que el joven pudiera tener de la criatura y del destino que pudiera caer sobre ella.

Dos pares de ojos se encontraron.

"Azazel. Sabes lo que podría suceder si te permitimos tener este gato."

El joven inmundo abrió la boca en una suplica silenciosa y desesperada, giro sobre su estomago y se impulso con sus manos y pies con una fuerza que no tenía, arrastrándose hacia el portador de la antorcha y aferrándose a sus piernas. Pero el hombre solo tuvo que empujarlo suavemente con su pie libre, retirándose y dejando que de nuevo que pudiera ver al gato y a su captor. " Azazel. Tú sabes lo que debe hacerse."

El hombre miró hacia atrás a su compañero, haciendo caso omiso de sus abiertos ojos y de la expresión horrorizada que apareció en su rostro.

"¡Mátalo!"

Una mano se movió para rodear el cuello del gato, y como si adivinara su próxima muerte, el gato maulló una vez mas, luchando contra el hombre que era su captor en un desesperado intento por escapar. Sin embargo, como antes todo fue en vano, y cuando la mano se estrecho contra su garganta, el maullido fue repentinamente interrumpido. Entonces vino el sonido de un chasquido repugnante y el hombre arrojó el cuerpo sin vida del gato al lado de lado de Azazel, sus ojos, vidriosos, oscuros y sin vida, lo miraban desde una cabeza que tenia un ángulo antinatural debido al cuello roto .

Su cuerpo estaba temblando con una emoción que era mucho mas que dolor, Azazel soltó las piernas del portador de la antorcha, moviéndose para acurrucar suavemente el cuerpo roto del gato entre sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en el pelaje sucio que alguna vez había retenido el calor de la vida y en su lugar ahora se estaba enfriando rápidamente en sus brazos sin importar que tan fuertemente lo aferrara. El joven levantó la cara de entre el pelaje y miro hacia arriba lanzando un lamento fúnebre y doloroso, uno que no fue escuchado por los tres hombres ante el, y sin embargo resonó agonizantemente claro en el corazón de Belldandy.

"No" Grito Belldandy en respuesta, su magia restallo peligrosamente alrededor de ella cuando la pena del que debería ser su cliente cayo sobre su propia alma, y por ello lloró por la única criatura que había mostrado al joven alguna clase de compasión.

Y fue con ese grito que cuatro pares de ojos giraron para ver sus ojos que ahora parecían zafiros destellantes, pues cualquier barrera que podía haberla estado escondiéndola había desaparecido con la muerte del gato, dejándola completamente expuesta a los hombres que se encontraban frente a ella.

"Pero que..."

"¿De dónde-?"

"¿Quiénes eres..-?"

Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres guardias tuvo una oportunidad de terminar sus preguntas, la diosa estaba tan cegada por la pena que tal manera había asaltado su corazón, que su magia se liberó y arremetió contra ellos. Él trió desapareció en un torbellino azul.

"break"

Lejos al sur, en un poblado acosado por los estragos de la guerra y cuya gente había perdido a todos sus hombres adultos en una batalla despiadada, un pequeño grupo de mujeres se encontraban sentadas, rogando al cielo para que Dios pueda tener piedad de ellas. Y como en respuesta a sus oraciones, de los cielos llegaron tres gritos de terror. Las mujeres miraron hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para ver a tres hombres que caían del cielo hacia el lago que se utilizaban para obtener el agua de beber y para el baño, pronto salieron a la superficie arrastrándose y maldiciendo.

Las mujeres miraron a los hombres, luego el una a otra, y luego a los cielos.

"¡Están lloviendo hombres!", Una de las mujeres gritó.

"¡Aleluya!" Exclamó otra.

"break"

En cuanto desapareció el trío de cuidadores, Belldandy sintió que cualquier demonio que la pudiera haber poseído se había desvanecido y en su lugar llego la preocupación, miro al sucio joven frente a ella con un ligero fruncimiento en su frente. El joven en cuestión, Azazel, le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos marrones llenos de terror, aferrándose al cuerpo muerto del gato conforme se arrastraba alejándose de ella.. La diosa se quedo inmóvil, no deseaba acercarse más debido al pánico que inundaba al joven.

En lugar de eso lo llamó, esperando poder tranquilizarlo. "Por favor ... No tengas miedo." -le dijo-. "No estoy aquí para hacerle daño ... Estoy aquí para ayudarle. Estoy aquí para concederle un deseo. " Su voz era suave y relajante, y cualquier temor que pudiera sentir Azazel hacia ella comenzó a desvanecerse. Sin embargo, él mantuvo su distancia rehusándose a acercarse incluso cuando ella dio un primer paso hacia el y luego otro más.

"Por favor..." Belldandy continuó hablando. "¿No escucharas lo que tengo que decirle?" -Preguntó, ofreciendo su mano al joven, que la miró como si fuera una serpiente lista para atacarlo.

"Él no te quiere escucharte."

Era un voz nueva, dura y áspera a los oídos, que provoco que tanto el mortal como la diosa saltaran. Belldandy retiró rápidamente su mano, giro la cabeza a uno y otro lado buscando al dueño de la voz, y de igual manera, los ojos de Azazel buscaban alrededor de la habitación, mientras sus ojos destellaban con un pánico creciente.

Y de entre sus brazos, el gato que aun sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho, giro su cabeza perezosamente hacia un lado, y un ojo dorado, con su pupila dilatándose y contrayéndose, se enfocó en la figura de Belldandy. La criatura se retorcía en los brazos de Azazel,y con un estremecimiento el joven dejo caer al gato, que cayo haciendo un sonido sordo contra el piso, al convertirse de nuevo en un cuerpo muerto. Sin embargo, el joven se escabulló, alejándose del cuerpo y Belldandy enfoco su atención en él. El gato se retorció una vez mas, intentando incorporarse de una manera insegura sobre sus patas. Se tambaleó de un lado a otro como si hubiera perdido el sentido del equilibrio y su cabeza colgaba floja contar el cuerpo, pero sin dejar de verla. "Azazel tiene oídos solo para mí .." Su voz era un susurro en su mente,y mientras Belldandy miraba a la criatura con horror, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar.

Los huesos se molían unos contra otros entre tronidos y resquebrajamientos, y conforme el cuerpo comenzó a crecer, el pelaje se estiraba y se restregaba contra un cuerpo que crecía tanto que parecía como si fuera a reventar al tiempo que músculos, tendones y nervios se estiraban y se reacomodaban. Su cara comenzó a aplanarse, su hocico se acortó en una forma mas humanoide mientras que sus ojos dorados se obscurecían hacia un rojo. Su cuello comenzó a enderezar su angulo roto y luego el pelaje que cubría su cuerpo realmente reventó, haciendo un repugnante y gorgoteante sonido que provoco que se revolviera el estomago a Belldandy. Debajo del pelaje desgarrado, quedaron expuestos los rojizos músculos antes de ser cubiertos, ahora con una piel pálida y de su cabeza nació un pelo en gruesos rizos de un tono similar al del destrozado pelaje.

Belldandy, con las manos a su boca y sus ojos desorbitados por el horror, se encontró capaz de decir una sola palabra.

"¡Marller!"

Donde antes había estado el cuerpo sin vida de un gato, ahora poseído de una fuerza antinatural se encontraba una demonio, completamente desnuda excepto por algunos pequeños fragmentos de pelaje dorado que permanecían adheridos a su cuerpo.

El demonio trono su cuello, haciendo una ligera mueca mientras se frotaba la parte que antes había estado rota. "Tiene que haber una mejor manera de transformarse que esta" -Murmuró, antes de dirigir de nuevo su atención a Belldandy. La rubia sonrió, dejando al descubierto unos colmillos alargados que parecían haber crecido un poco mas ahora que Marller ya no tenia la forma de un gato. "Bueno, hola a ti también, Belldandy." Ella ronroneo, dando un paso hacia la diosa pero sus pasos contra el piso de piedra nunca se escucharon.

Belldandy, del mismo modo, dio un paso atrás, manteniendo la distancia entre ella y la mujer de ojos rojos que estaba frente a ella. "Marller ... Tú ...tú estas..."

La sonrisa del demonio creció con aire de satisfacción, cambiando la dirección de su avance e imponiendo en Belldandy una tensión como en un paso danza conforme Belldandy imitaba su acción, y el dueto giro uno contra el otro en esa pequeña y cerrada celda. "¿Yo estoy que Belldandy?" le preguntó. "¿La que está detrás de esos rojos hilos del destino? ¿Estoy detrás de la razón detrás de la prosperidad de este reino? ¿O tal vez la que esta detrás de haber ocultado la existencia de Azazel al cielo durante tanto tiempo? " Ella le preguntó, y su sonrisa crecía cada vez mas convirtiéndose en una mueca depredadora conforme la roja se enfrentaba a la azul.

Sin embargo, Belldandy negó con la cabeza a las palabras de Marller, mordiéndose el labio, como si no deseara decir qué era lo que tenia en la punta de la lengua.

"¿No?". Marller preguntó, levantando una ceja, divertida por la reacción de la diosa. "¿Qué es entonces?"

Frente a ella, y siguiendo aun el lento vals en que se habían convertido las dos fuerzas, Belldandy respiro hondo, cerrando sus ojos para liberar el aliento con un suspiro tranquilizador. Abrió finalmente sus ojos y le dijo, "Marller ... Estás desnuda".

El demonio casi tropezó con sus propios pies por el comentario, de tan inesperado que había sido, y casi cayó de bruces debido a eso. Recuperando rápidamente el equilibrio, el demonio miró a la diosa, y por un momento fue incapaz de dar cualquier respuesta a la mujer.

Entonces el demonio frunció el ceño. "Sí Belldandy, estoy desnuda." Interrumpió su danza y en ese momento la demonio levanto una mano sobre su cabeza y chasqueó los dedos. Alrededor de su cuerpo apareció un remolino de colores, alterándose y cambiando al recorrer sus formas hasta que finalmente se asentó en un patrón particular antes de quedar inmóvil en la forma de un vestido. Una ves que estuvo adornada adecuadamente, la demonio miró a su contrapartida divina. "Desafortunadamente, la Daimakaicho aun no ha encontrado una mejor forma para que un demonio pueda cambiar formas y al mismo tiempo, que permita que algo tan simple como la ropa lo pueda seguir." Se quejó la demonio. "Pero nos estamos desviado del tema".

La roja mirada de la demonio se alejó de Belldandy para dirigirse a Azazel, quien debido a la transformación de la forma del gato en la mujer demonio que tenia frente a el, había corrido a acurrucarse en su cama, intentado y al mismo tiempo, fallando en confundirse con la piedra en la que dormía cada noche.

La demonio continuó la conversación, incluso aunque ahora el joven captaba toda su atención, y se alejó de Belldandy dirigiéndose al joven "Belldandy, como te darás cuenta, puedo adivinar casi con certeza porque esta aquí. Alguien que como tu no aparecería simplemente para apiadarse de un alma que ha sido traicionada y tratada tan mal desde el momento en que nació." Marller observo de reojo por sobre su hombro a la diosa, que permanecía silenciosa, sin negar ni confirmar sus afirmaciones. "Así que eso debe significar que estas aquí para concederle un deseo, haciéndole honor a tu licencia y que por cierto, tengo que decirte que eso simplemente no funcionara".

Miró de nuevo a Azazel, atrayendo su mirada y deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia de él. La mujer se puso de rodillas, y se acuclilló delante del joven, recordando el aspecto del gato que Belldandy había visto. "Y es que veras ... He estado con Azazel, desde que nació." Ella inclinó la cabeza de tal manera que solo una de sus órbitas rojas miro a los ojos de Belldandy. "Se podría decir que en cierto sentido... Soy su demonio guardián ..."

Marller volvió su mirada roja de nuevo al muchacho, y estiró un solicito brazo en dirección al joven. Mientras el joven se estremeció alejándose de su movimiento, le dijo, "Azazel ... Vamos, soy yo." Su voz, a pesar tener la áspera textura Belldandy había asociado siempre con la demonio, fue sorprendentemente tranquila y apacible, algo que parecía fuera de lugar procediendo de la rubia demonio. -No pasa nada. Lo único que ha cambiado en mí es mi forma. Sigo siendo la misma que te trajo comida y te mantuvo el calor todas esas noches. No hay nada que temer. "

Y para sorpresa de Belldandy, el joven parecía creer en las palabras del demonio. Azazel realmente creía las palabras de Marller, yendo más allá de la aceptación de su mano tendida y en su lugar él corrió y tropezó para finalmente caer en los brazos que se encontraron repentinamente abiertos. De sus labios emergió un grito silencioso y las lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. El demonio le devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la frágil figura y pasando los dedos por el pelo lleno de mugre. "Hey ahora ... Todo está bien ... No hay razón para que estés así ... Uno pensaría que me hubiera muerto o algo así." La mujer con colmillos sonrió al joven. "Si Azazel, todo está bien. Estoy aquí para que no tengas que preocuparte mas." Continuó pasando los dedos por su pelo, sólo que ahora Belldandy podía ver el resplandor rojo de su magia descender por los dedos. "Así que, relájate y vete a dormir …"

Un hechizo demoníaco lo meció suavemente para dormirle, y fue que cuando la respiración de Azazel se calmo que Marller dirigió una vez mas su mirada a Belldandy. "¿Ves? Éste me pertenece a mí Belldandy. Lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es darte la vuelta y caminar de regreso a través de la puerta por la que entraste. " Su sonrisa era cruel y viciosa, sin embargo, Belldandy, una diosa que había tenido varias experiencias con la demonio en el pasado, se negó a permitir que la afectara.

En cambio, la diosa se acercó más, para sentarse en la losa de piedra fría contra la que Marller apoyaba la espalda, con sus brazos soportando a un mortal profundamente adentrado en los confines del sueño. "Marller ... No puedo hacer eso". -le dijo-. "Su perfil apareció en los registros del cielo, y se me asignó para darle un deseo. No puedo irme hasta que le haya concedido eso. " Su mirada paso de Marller al muchacho en su regazo, y su expresión era pensativa. "¿Haz mencionado que has conocido a esta persona -Azazel - desde el momento en que nació?" El azul se enfrento al rojo una vez más. "Marller, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Fue por tu propia voluntad? ¿O hay un contrato que nunca se mencionó y que te ha atado al lado de este muchacho? "

El demonio se soltó un bufido divertido ante las palabras de la diosa, acallando a Belldandy una vez mas. La joven de pelo castaño sentía que una explicación se estaba punto de emerger en boca de su compañera. Apoyando su cabeza contra la losa de piedra que era la cama de Azazel, la mirada Marller se dirigió al techo, sin enfocarse en particular mientras hablaba. Oye, Belldandy ... -le dijo-. "¿Sabías que este reino había sido seleccionada para su destrucción de hace mucho tiempo por tu jefe?" Unos ojos rojos parpadearon hacia Belldandy capturando su expresión de sorpresa, y sonrió. "¿Sabes?, es verdad. Hace unos ... No sé ... dieciséis, tal vez dieciocho años, este reino se supone que debía haber sido destruido por el hambre y las enfermedades. "

Unas cejas oscuras se fruncieron por la confusión. "¿Este reino?" le preguntó. "Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso? ¡Esta tierra es tan próspera, tan saludable y llena de vida! Azazel es quizás la única persona que he visto dentro de este reino que ha sufrido cualquier tipo de agravio. " -dijo ella-. "¿Cómo puede el Todopoderoso haya querido destruirla?"

Otro resoplido de Marller, esta vez de desprecio en lugar de diversión. "Debido a que hace todos esos años, esta tierra no era la que conocemos ahora. En aquel entonces, estaba muy adentrada en el camino para destruirse a si misma, tal como el Todopoderoso lo había considerado adecuado. Pero su viejo rey - un testarudo y viejo bastardo que no podía aceptar la sugerencia y simplemente hacerse a un lado y morir- se negó a dejar que su reino desapareciera". La rubia suspiró, pasándose una mano por su propio cabello antes de darse cuenta de que estaba cubierto con el polvo y la suciedad del cuerpo de Azazel, y maldiciendo violentamente por su distracción.

"De todas formas, ese decrepito viejo simplemente siguió rezando y rezando por alguien, y debido a que yo tenía un contrato en una aldea vecina, yo misma termine siendo la que escuchara sus súplicas." Ella frunció el ceño cuando captó la expresión de Belldandy, y agitó un dedo a la diosa en señal de desaprobación. "Oh, vamos Belldandy." Se quejo. "No vayas a saltar a conclusiones como las de que incluso los demonios como yo, se les advierte de alejarse de las áreas que están programadas para su destrucción bajo la voluntad del Todopoderoso. Incluso nosotros sabemos cuando un pueblo ha destruido la tierra al punto de que esta mas allá de toda reparación.. Esas áreas son como las células de cáncer que necesitan ser destruidas antes de que tengan oportunidad de esparcirse fuera de control. Lo creas o no, en ese tipo de cosas, los demonios no somos diferentes de los dioses. Los humanos siempre regresan, pero si tu matas la tierra, nada se puede beneficiar de ellos. Pero debes darte cuenta de algo ... Este rey, desde que empezó, todo lo que hacía era rezar por una salvación o algo similar. Día y noche, cada maldito minuto que estaba despierto y llego al punto en que el bastardo estaba rezando en su sueño. Algo así, no lo puedes ignorar, no importa lo que hagas para ahogar el ruido. "

"¿Qué hiciste entonces?"

"Me cansé de él. Finalmente me decidí a ver qué demonios se necesitaría para conseguir que se callara. "

"¿Y qué era lo que quería?"

Otro suspiro salio del demonio a sus pies. "Que el viejo decrepito quería que su reino fuera salvado y creciera próspero".

Los ojos de Belldandy abrieron impresionados. "¿Y se lo otorgaste?" Le inquirió. "Marller, si lo que dices es verdad, ¿Por qué has hecho tal cosa? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cuando todos los cielos, e incluso la tierra misma se estarían rebelando contra su propia existencia? "

El demonio se encogió de hombros, sus pupilas de gato se dirigieron al techo como buscando un recuerdo perdido en el pasado. "Él era tan insistente." -le ella-. "Así que decidí seguirle la corriente. El hombre me dijo que me daría no sólo su vida, sino la vida de su heredero por nacer y si con eso lograba que su reino sería salvo. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Vender la vida de su propio hijo sin siquiera saber aun su sexo? Y todo para salvar a un país ya marcado para su destrucción por la propia divinidad que adoraba."

La rubia agito tristemente la cabeza, lanzando sus gruesos rizos de aquí para allá. "Fue un deseo tan ridículo que se lo envié a la Daimakaicho sólo para ver si se ponía a reír de él. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría de acuerdo con el dadas las circunstancias bajo las que caería." Esta vez Marller se echó a reír, de una manera seca y amarga. "Sin embargo, ¿cuando desde cuando la Daimakaicho ha estado alguna vez en su sano juicio? Esa mujer me regreso un contrato aprobado, un borrador final editado con los pequeñas cambios que se necesitaría realizar antes de se ejecutado.

"Su reino seria salvado. Como forma de pago él daría en intercambio a su hijo, cuya vida ya estaba destinada a terminar en el vientre de su madre, quien no viviría lo suficiente para dar a luz. Y ese niño soportaría toda la carga de su gente. Esa gente, al alcanzar una edad apropiada se enteraría de la verdad y se le daría una "opción, seguir viviendo una vida de ocio y disfrute gracias al sufrimiento de una sola persona, o tratar de vivir por su propia cuenta en otro lugar.

Otro encogimiento de hombros del demonio fue seguida por una sonrisa que parecía mas bien enseñar los dientes en amenaza, que una sonrisa real. "La Daimakaicho es un demonio astuto, Belldandy. Nunca lo olvides. Se podría decir que este reino y todos sus habitantes pertenecen al demonio". -dijo ella-. "Debido a que la felicidad de este reino se hizo bajo contrato de un demonio, toda la energía positiva se envía automáticamente a Niflhiem y se utiliza para nuestro propio uso. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, el sufrimiento de este joven que ves en mis brazos también, que es desde un principio básicamente negativo, es enviado a nuestro reino. "

"Debido a que los ciudadanos de este reino son informados de lo que pasa en esta celta y deciden quedarse, están activamente cometiendo un pecado, entonces todo cae bajo nuestro reino. Este chico ha sido maldecido por su propio padre, un hombre que nunca conoció, y que ha sido condenado a seguir el destino de su pueblo una vez que finalmente muera y todo esta tierra se desmorone al terminarse el contrato de un demonio, mi contrato, y entonces desaparecerá de este mundo tal como el todopoderoso lo tenia originalmente previsto. "

La mujer bajo la mirada a lo que tenia a cargo y algo que casi podía pasar como una sonrisa afectuosa adornó sus labios. " Y las únicas personas en este reino que no reclamar para mi, son aquellos demasiado jóvenes para estar informados de los sucesos de este reino y que por ello permanecen libres del pecado que llegaran a heredar y por aquellas pocas almas nobles que prefieren vivir una vida libre fuera de aquí antes que del continuo sufrimiento de una sola persona. "

La demonio extendió sus manos por encima de su cabeza con un gruñido, cuidándose de no empujar al demasiado al joven que tenia en su regazo. "Ah, pero ya he dicho demasiado." -le dijo ella-. " Para resumirte todo esto, Belldandy, soy dueña de este reino, y de cada hombre y una mujer adulto que vive bajo su sombra." Su expresión se oscureció mientras miraba a la diosa, y una alarma resonó en los oídos de Belldandy. "Te daré un consejo: sal de aquí. Azazel me pertenece a mí - no vas a lograr que te pida un deseo, sin importar lo que hagas. Cuando mientras caiga bajo mi jurisdicción. Tu, incluso como una diosa de primera clase, no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí. Lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte a casa. "

Cuidadosamente la demonio coloco sus brazos debajo del joven, para luego llevarlo gentilmente entre sus brazos y extendiéndolo en la losa de piedra donde Belldandy ya se había retirado. La diosa había percibido un cambio de humor en Marller, por lo que se había colocado a un lado de la rubia. Algo instintivo que le gritaba "peligro" y le impedía a Belldandy darle la espalda a la demonio.

La diosa se mordió el labio, pasando de mirar a la cara de Azazel, quien se había dormido pacíficamente, tal ves con la seguridad de que le gato que había conocido durante tanto tiempo no había perecido, a mirar la cara de Marller, cuya expresión tenia cierta dosis de bondad que parecía estar complementamente fuera de lugar en cualquier demonio, no solo en la muer que tenia enfrente. "Marller ... Ya te lo dije antes de que simplemente no puede irme. Necesito concederle un deseo antes de partir, no importa que tan simple o complicado sea. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. " La diosa se quedó donde estaba, con la esperanza de poder razonar con la demonio ante ella sin embargo no dejaba de crecer la sensación de que Marller no cooperaría con ella, sin importar lo que Belldandy dijera.

Estaba en lo cierto. Marller se volvió para mirarla, luego suspiró y con una sacudida de la cabeza dijo: . "Sí, lo sé." Dijo, cerrando los ojos, como perdida en un pensamiento.. "Creo que ... Entonces sólo hay una cosa que hacer, ¿no es así?" Unos ojos rojos se abrieron de golpe y un gruñido lleno su rostro. "Yo misma tendré que enviarte de vuelta."

Una roja esfera de energía apareció en su mano y sin pensarlo una segunda vez, la demonio la arrojo a la diosa que se le oponía, una sonrisa sádica creció en su cara cuando Belldandy se quedo sin aliento, esquivándola antes de darle la oportunidad de que la golpeara. La energía golpeó los barrotes de la celda, donde explotó, y lanzo afilados fragmentos metralla de hierro que llovieron sobre la cabeza de la diosa de cabellos castaños.

"¡Marller!" Grito Belldandy, el aire alrededor de la mujer de ojos azules zumbaba cundo ella intentaba proveer el siguiente ataque de la demonio. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Basta! " El aire a su alrededor estaba tieso e inmóvil y Belldandy encontró difícil convocar su magia, era como si las corrientes de aire no quisieran obedecer sus ordenes. Aun así, de alguna manera la diosa logro convocarlos y el instinto se hizo cargo. Belldandy arrojo varias concentraciones de magia a su oponente demoníaco, un viento fuerte y presurizado con su propia magia, al punto de convertirse en dardos, esbeltos y azules conforme volaban a su adversario.

Sin embargo, en lugar de esquivarlas como Belldandy había esperado, Marller se quedó donde estaba, con el brazo de barrido su cuerpo y barrio los las cuchillas de viento como si fueran inofensivas hojas. Belldandy sabia por experiencia que tenia la capacidad de perforar paredes de ladrillo y continuar antes de estrellarse contra su blanco.

Aturdida, la diosa dio un paso atrás, sirenas de alarma sonaron en su mente. - ¿HollyBell?- su ángel casi le exigió que retrocediera y huyera. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de esa voz, demasiado obstinada para retirarse en presencia de una amenaza creciente, demasiado determinada por cumplir su papel como diosa de primera clase y concederle al joven detrás del demonio el deseo que al que tenia derecho desde su nacimiento.

Frente a ella, Marller rió secamente. "Lo siento Belldandy. Pero ya te lo dije- soy la propietaria de este reino. Estás luchando contra un demonio en su propio territorio así que no tienes ninguna oportunidad. " Una vez más, otra bola de energía, rojo y brillante, se formó en las manos de la demonio, . "Se requerirá mucho más de una diosa recién ascendida para vencerme aquí". De nuevo, la demonio lanzo la energía a la diosa, y de nuevo, Belldandy hizo un movimiento para esquivarla, pero encontró que sus movimientos y reacciones eran limitados y lentos, como si estuvieran intentando moverse a través de melaza.

Esta vez la energía la impacto directamente.

Y en el mundo de Belldandy estalló en un blanco cegador, a continuación, tan repentinamente como llego se había terminado, y en su lugar sintió una sensación de ingravidez, y el viento él silbaba a su alrededor mientras caía. La diosa gritó, sus grandes ojos azules estaban llenos de pánico, su cabeza era zarandeada de izquierda y derecha, arriba y abajo, y trataba de darle algún sentido a su nuevo entorno. La celda obscura y sombría donde Marller la había atacado se había ido. Se había ido el demonio, se había ido el mortal y en su lugar una cegadora un cegador cielo azul estaba sobre ella, mientras que debajo de ella, llegaba el suelo, verde con pasto y el azul de un lago.

Demasiado desconcertada incluso para llamar a su ángel, que era su guía para la magia, Belldandy golpeo el lago con un gran zambullida, hundiéndose bajo la superficie lo suficientemente profundo para que sus pies tocaran el fondo. La diosa abrió la boca para gritar, pero sólo el agua entró en su boca, invadiendo su garganta y llenando sus pulmones. El pánico llenó su mente, y los latidos del corazón era un eco constante en los oídos que le ardían . Su visión comenzó a llenarse de manchas, y luchó para nadar a la superficie conforme los puntos se expandían, obscureciendo su visión e incrementando su pánico.

Y entonces, justo cuando Belldandy comenzó a sentir que no lograría llegar, algo obscuro nado arriba de su cabeza, bloqueando la luz del sol. Algo se aferró a su muñeca, y repentinamente ella fue arrastrada hacia arriba, hacia la superficie, hacia el cielo, el sol y el aire.

La diosa irrumpió en la superficie con un la respiración ahogada, y peleando por mantener su cabeza arriba del agua porque el peso de su ropaje mojado amenazaba con hundirla de nuevo. Un brazo aprisiono su torso y repentinamente Belldandy encontró a Celestine a su lado, con una mueca en su rostro mientras trataba de mantenerse en la superficie y casi le exigía que se calmara.

Aliviada ante la visión de su mentor, incluso mientras tocia y arrojaba el agua que quedaba en sus pulmones, la joven mujer echo los brazos alrededor del cuello de su mentor, quien la dejo así, usando su brazo libre y sus piernas para nadar de vuelta a la orilla. Juntos, salieron del lecho de lago, Celestine rodeo con sus brazos a Belldandy, para apoyar mejor a la anegada diosa conforme el agua se volvía menos profunda, antes de salir finalmente a unos metros del perímetro del lago, cuidadosamente colocando a la diosa boca abajo en tierra mas seca antes de golpear la espalda de Belldandy, esperando ayudarla a la pobre chica a que sacara el agua que aun quedaba en sus pulmones.

Durante varios minutos, no se escuchó nada mas que el toser de Belldandy, hasta que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y Belldandy se encontró capaz de hablar una vez más. "¿Ce-Celestine? " La mujer logró hablar aun entre toses. "¿Q-qué es ... ?¿En dónde estoy?" Mas toses estremecieron su cuerpo, y el dios mayor, esperó a que se calmara antes de responder.

"Estás en el Cielo." Le dijo "He estado siguiéndote a través de un estanque mágico desde que partiste para su misión. Cuando ese demonio te envió de vuelta aquí, me apresuré a encontrarte. " La diosa miró al hombre, vestido con su uniforme tradicional y que se encontraba tan empapado como ella.

El hombre frotó la espalda a la deidad más joven, más que aliviado al escuchar que la tos estaba desapareciendo conforme Belldandy se recuperaba. "¿Vas a estar bien?" . Ante el gesto de asentimiento de Belldandy la deidad suspiró, inclinando la cabeza, lleno de vergüenza. "Belldandy, te debo una disculpa." Le dijo, sorprendiendo a la joven a su lado. "Lo que viste ahí ... Ese reino y las razones de su existencia ... Esas fueron las razones por las que no se me permitió compartir contigo el perfil de tu cliente Azazel. Incluso fue pura suerte el haber descubierto la existencia del reino, si no fuera por un alma solitaria que había decidido abandonarlo y que se encontró con una deidad curiosa, de otra manera el reino de Omelas habría permanecido oculto a nuestros ojos. "

La diosa a su lado se inclinó hacia él, sintiéndose más agotada y abrumada por la carga colocada sobre su cabeza. "Pero entonces ¿por qué yo?, Celestine" Belldandy le preguntó. "¿Por qué yo en lugar de una persona con más experiencia en este tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué no alguien que ya conociera el perfil de Azazel? "

Celestine pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Belldandy para reconfortarla, atrayendola mas con un solo brazo. "Porque yo quería que tú lo supieras. Pensé que de cualquiera de las deidades en el cielo, tú serías la más capaz de completar una tarea con la menor cantidad de incidentes. Tú ya conoces a esa demonio, y si había incluso una pequeña, una remota posibilidad de que tú pudieras razonar con ella, pensé que valdría el riesgo antes que enviar a una de las mas violentas Valquirias a que resolviera el asunto. Pero no tuve la consideración de pensar que podría pasar si tú no fueras capaz de razonar con ella y por ello, de nuevo tengo que pedirte disculpas. No debería haberte enviado a una situación tan delicada de una manera tan ciega. ¿Podrás perdonarme? "

La mente de Belldandy se lleno con los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, miró a su mentor, sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos ojos de un tono obscuro y por un momento, el rostro de Celestine fue reemplazado por otro, uno que tenía ojos de un tono obscuro similar, cubiertos de suciedad y que la habían mirado con miedo. La diosa parpadeó, y el rostro de Azazel se desvaneció, dejando una vez mas el de Celestine.

"Sí ... Yo te perdono, Celestine". -Murmuró, interrumpiendo el encuentro de sus miradas y dejándola vagar por el lago en el cual había caído. Marller no estaba tratando de hacerme daño. Ella sólo quería enviarme a casa, donde yo no pudiera invadir el mundo que ella había creado ... La mujer volvió a mirar a su mentor. "Pero ¿qué pasara con Azazel, entonces?" preguntó. "¿vamos a dejar simplemente las cosas como están en el plano material? ¿O vamos a ponerle fin a esto? " Belldandy sintió su corazón agobiado por el peso al recordar el estado y la condiciones de vida de Azazel, y las lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos. "Celestine ... No podemos simplemente dejar a ese joven en estado en el que está. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer."

La deidad mayor sonrió. Esa es mi chica ... "Vamos Belldandy, no empieces a destrozarme todavía." Dijo, limpiando con un dedo las lágrimas que aun no caían. "También me harás llorar. Pero tienes razón. Hay algo que podemos hacer. Y si estás dispuesta, tengo toda la intención de seguir adelante con esto. "

"break"

Un día había pasado ya cuando Belldandy regresó al reino de Omelas. Y esta vez, no estaba sola. Había una mirada de desconcierto en ojos de la joven al atestiguar un mundo que había estado inmerso en el anochecer hace no menos de una hora de su retorno al cielo, ahora estaba brillante con la luz del medio día. "Es porque el tiempo pasa de manera diferente en los dos planos" Le dijo Celestine, mientras caminaban por las calles atestadas de Omelas, lo que cambio su expresión de sorpresa al comprender la explicación de Celestine

"Ya veo ..." Murmuró Belldandy, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente y actuando como una guía para el hombre a su lado. "Aun así se siente extraño saltar de un plano dimensional a otro varias veces en el transcurso de un día. Casi siento como si mi sentido de la realidad estuviera perdido, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño".

Celestine mostró una sonrisa divertida. "Sí, bueno ... Por eso se recomienda esperar algunas horas antes de usar otro portal para cambiar planos, y te advertí que sentirías efectos secundarios si no permanecías en el cielo al menos cinco horas."

La diosa a su lado sonrió de manera inocente a pesar de cualquier efecto secundario que pudiera estar sintiendo y el dios meneó la cabeza. "Eres una joven tan terca."

A pesar de la multitud que llenaba las calles, esta vez le tomo menos tiempo navegar de las calles hasta el castillo, ya que ya había estado ahí una vez y podía recordar el camino que había tomado. Incluso les tomo aun menos tiempo a las dos deidades en cuestión pasar por las puertas del castillo que se habían abierto para los caballeros y mensajeros, la pareja paso entre dos soldados- distintos de los que había visto Belldandy anoche anterior- sin recibir una mirada de alguno de los dos.

También el castillo se había llenado aun mas de vida que la que antes, perdiendo esa apariencia desierta que tenían los pasillos en la noche. Pero incluso si el escenario pareciera haber cambiado con el amanecer y con el sol del medio día, el sendero de rojo no había cambiado, de la misma manera que había guiado a Belldandy, y ahora guiaba a Celestine a la persona que estaban tratando de encontrar.

"break"

A pesar de las señales de vida que habían despertado con la luz del día, el cuarto bajo el cual estaba situada la celda de Azazel no había cambiado y Belldandy se dio cuenta por primera vez que no había una fuente de luz natural dentro de la cámara. ¿Significaba eso que el joven que aprisionaba nunca había visto la luz del día? ¿Nunca había sido tocado por la luz del sol? ¿Nunca había sentido el calor de sus rayos?

Esos pensamientos solo atribulaban mas su corazón y en el fondo la Norma se preguntó que mas se le habría negado al joven prisionero..

El joven en cuestión se encontraba casi en la misma posición en que lo había visto en su primer encuentro, acurrucado una vez mas en su cama de piedra, dormido e ignorante de sus nuevos huéspedes.

Marller no se veía por ningún lado.

Belldandy miró a su mentor, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza alentándola. Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose mas segura con su presencia, antes de moverse a la puerta de la celda, de nuevo cerrada con llave. Un silencioso hechizo rápidamente quito el cerrojo de la puerta, y una amable solicitud de silencio acallo las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta cuando la diosa la empujo para abrirla. Con pasos silenciosos la mujer se aproximó al joven durmiente, y fue a para sentarse en el borde de la losa de piedra, por un momento simplemente se quedo mirando al joven que estaba a su lado. "Lo siento..." -Le susurró, moviendo una mano para tocar la mejilla del muchacho, magullada y cubierta con un delgado velo de suciedad. "Pero ... No puedo dejar que Marller nos interrumpa. Espero que puedas perdonarme. "

La Norna respiro de manera profunda y calmada, mientras movía su mano para dejarla descansar en la cabeza del muchacho al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Concentrándose en la respiración de Azazel, la diosa sintió que su conciencia se separaba de su cuerpo, para deslizarse en el aura gris de Azazel y con cuidado entrar en su subconsciente.

La tierra que conformaba su mente era un mundo obscuro y lúgubre, muy similar a la prisión que había morado toda su vida. Si arboles, sin cielo, ni colores aparte de los machones de las paredes, que semejaban de tal manera la sangre, que Belldandy ni siquiera se atrevió a acercarse. En lugar de eso, la diosa siguió el sendero de piedra que yacía ante ella, tratando de no mirar a las barras de hierro que emergían de una tierra semejante a la piedra como algún tipo de árbol perverso, algunos tenían puntas afiladas, como lanzas o picas, mientras que otros estaba agrupados, y se extendían a lo alto en dirección a una eternidad apelmazada que era la obscuridad que él debía haber conocido toda su vida.

¿Cómo es que esto era así? ¿Cómo era posible que su subconsciente reflejara tan fielmente la prisión que había sido su hogar? ¿Existiría algo mas en esta mente aparte del gris, la piedra y el acero?

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, percibió un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, Belldandy giró para encargarlo, pero en lugar de encontrar al dueño de este lugar tan gris y monótono, encontró a un gato pequeño, sarnoso y desnutrido, su pelaje dorado estaba cubierto del gris de la ceniza. La criatura le maulló, un instante después se había ido, girándose y lanzándose hacia un campo que parecían navajas de planta, antes de que Belldandy pudiera acercarse.

Espera. Le gritó la Norna. "¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Vuelve! -Le Gritó, intentado seguir a la bestia antes de detenerse en el borde del sendero que había seguido. La experiencia le había enseñado los peligros de vagar fuera de los senderos establecidos en la mente de una persona, así que en vez de eso se quedo apenada mirando a través del campo, mordiéndose el labio antes de regresar de vuelta al sendero.

Y entonces se encontró cara a cara con el gato.

Y detrás de él, otro, del mismo tono, del mismo tamaño, con mismo pelaje sarnoso cubierto de ceniza.

Y después otro.

Y otro mas.

Estaban por todas partes, un ejército de gatos, que la miraban con sus ojos dorados, y sin emitir un solo maullido. La Norna del presente se quedo congelada ante la vista de tantos de ellos, y sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño cuando Belldandy regreso la mirada a tantos pares de ojos.

"Oh ..." Susurró Belldandy, pero su voz, a pesar de suavidad, pareció un grito ensordecedor en medio en medio de ese silencio.

"¿Quién eres tú?" La voz era suave y cautelosa, la voz de un hombre joven que corto a través del silencio como si fuera un cuchillo. Ante ese sonido, los gatos frente a la diosa se separaron como el océano ante Moisés, y en el sendero que Belldandy había estado siguiendo, Azazel se aproximó, con uno de los gatos de su mente en sus brazos, otro en su hombro y muchos mas siguiendo al joven formando una fila.

Su apariencia, como el resto de lo que había en su mente, no variaba mucho de lo que era su mundo real. Aun seguía estando desnutrido, aun seguía sucio, sin embargo sus cortadas y moretones habían desaparecido, su piel, a pesar de seguir cubierta de suciedad y las cenizas de los gatos de su mente, tenia una consistencia mas saludable que su cuerpo físico. Sus ropas ya no eran los trapos rasgados que adornaban su otro cuerpo, sino un fastuoso ropaje similar al que Belldandy había visto en los tres hombres que habían sido sus cuidadores. La expresión enajenada que había visto en sus ojos en su primer encuentro, el temor, el dolor, todo eso estaba ausente de esos ojos obscuros, por la seguridad que tenia al estar dentro de su propia mente. Sin embargo, aun se percibía una nota de cautela, esta ves dirigida hacia Belldandy.

"Yo te recuerdo de antes. Eres la que hizo desaparecer a aquellos.", le dijo, deteniéndose a unos metros de ella, donde los gatos que venían detrás de el se movieron para rodear lo, creando un océano viviente de pelaje sucio y de ojos dorados, todos ellos vigilandola en silencio. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Azazel le pregunto, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. "El Gato dijo que te había hecho desaparecer. ¿Significa eso que has vuelto? ¿Hiciste que gato también desapareciera? ¿Vas a hacerme desaparecer? "

La ultima pregunta sonaba entre esperanzado y asustado, Belldandy dio un paso atrás, incierta ante como contestar a ese tono. "Yo ... Yo soy Belldandy." La diosa le respondió. "Yo soy una diosa, Azazel, fui enviada a este reino para concederte un deseo."

De nuevo el joven inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, antes de rascarle detrás de la oreja al gato que tenia en sus brazos. "¿Un deseo?" Repitió. "¿Por qué se concedería un deseo? Desde mi nacimiento he sido maldecido por ti y por toda tu clase. ¿Por qué ese repentino deseo de cambiar todo eso? " Miró al gato que tenia en sus brazos, quien lo miró en silencio, antes de enterrar su rostro entre la piel de la pequeña criatura. Cuando retiro su rostro de ahí, estaba gris con al ceniza que recubría el cuerpo de la pequeña bestia. "Además, ¿qué haría yo con un deseo?" Volvió a preguntar. "Mientras tenga al gato estaré perfectamente bien. El Gato me mantendrá cálido en las noches que sean demasiado frías y me mantendrá alimentado cuando la comida sea escasa y me mantendrá a salvo de aquellos que deseen herirme. " Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras movía una mano para frotarle abajo de la barbilla al gato. "Yo no necesito un deseo si tengo el gato. "

"break"

"Yo no necesito un deseo si tengo al gato ..."

Celestine permaneció silencioso en el cuarto que constituía la celda de Azazel, observando como el aura de Belldandy disminuía un poco cuando salio del cuerpo que la alojaba, observo como el aura gris de Azazel destello con un brillante azul durante un instante antes de regresar a su gris original, en el momento en que Belldandy entro en su mente. En ese momento el hombre alto se alejó, seguro de que Belldandy tendría éxito en encontrar el espíritu de Azazel y obtenido el deseo.

Y mientras ella estaba cumpliendo la mitad de su parte, el pronto tendría que cumplir su otra mitad: actuar como guardián contra un demonio que sin duda trataría de prevenir que se otorgara el deseo. El dios cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, murmurando suavemente un hechizo y permitiéndose que una sonrisa iluminara su cara ante la barrera que levanto.. Era apenas lo suficientemente grande para llenar la celda en la que él estaba, y prevendría que nadie, fuera hombre o demonio, interfiriera. "Ahora debo encontrar al demonio mismo." -Murmuró, sus ojos obscuros comenzaron a verse vidriosos y un Celestine distante permitió que su conciencia se separara de su cuerpo, filtrándose a través de la barrera que había creado con el resto del mundo, se elevó y expandió para llenar no solo la celda, sino todo el cuarto en que Azazel moraba y aun mas allá, buscando ese tinte rojizo asociado con el demonio.

"El gato ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, hasta donde yo puedo recordar."

Un gesto de concentración apareció en el rostro de Celestine, conforme su aura se esparció mas allá del castillo, pasando a cubrir cada uno de los rincones del reino, examinando cada una de las auras que residían dentro de sus murallas, e incluso pasando mas allá de ellas hacia los campos circundantes donde moraban los granjeros. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no encontraba el aura de la mujer? Ya debería haberla encontrado.

"El gato siempre está ahí por mi, siempre que me da miedo, siempre que tengo frío, siempre que tengo hambre."

Su mente se distrajo mientras buscaba a su oponente, Celestine se encontraba ignorante del brillo rojo de ojos inhumanos que moraba encima de su cabeza, en lo alto en las sombras del techo de la celda. Esos ojos que miraban de una deidad a la otra, estrechándose hasta convertirse en rendijas de ira por la invasión de su territorio por las deidades bajo ella. Ella había regresado ... Incluso después de la advertencia que le había dado, ella había vuelto, y esta vez con un respaldo.

Un gruñido, profundo y gutural, y sonaba como algo que no pudiera ser producir por el mundo natural, escapo de su garganta y entonces desde su escondite en lo profundo de las sombras de la cela, y arriba de las cabezas de los seres llamados dioses, se lanzó al ataque.

"A veces, Esos se volvían muy violentos, o demasiado excitados, o simplemente deseaban matarme por alguna razón." El gato siempre los detenía antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos y Unos nuevos aparecían para cuidar de mi.

Un grito se emergió por encima de la cabeza de Celestine, agudo y lleno de una ira que ninguna bestia mortal podría siquiera esperar imitar. El hombre salió de su trance y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para verlo descender sobre él. La deidad dejó escapar un grito propio cuando cayo encima de el, todo garras, talones y colmillos, cubierto de un pelaje amarillo sucio que se apelmazaba en mechones puntiagudos que colgaban de su huesuda forma. Afiladas agujas se hundieron en la carne de la cabeza de Celestine, el avatar del demonio le aulló de nuevo y el dios grito, esta vez de dolor mas que de sorpresa.

Un hechizo rápido alejo a la bestia y cuando giro sobre sus pies, también lo hizo el avatar, que resbalo hasta que se detuvo hundiendo sus garras y talones en la roca, fue tan abrupto que parecía que se hubiera impactado contra una barrera. Se le quedo mirando son un siseo, una hilera de dientes apareció como una segunda boca dentro de la primera. Esa doble quijada le rugió y la monstruosidad se elevó por sobre sus patas traseras, fácilmente elevándose por encima de su metro con setenta por bastantes centímetros. Sus garras y talones eran tan grandes como dedos meñiques curvados maliciosamente, y que dejaban marcas de perforaciones en la piedra por donde pisara. Centelleantes y rasgados ojos rojos, que ardían como el fuego del infierno salían de un rostro gatuno, y cuando se encontró con los ojos de Celestine, la criatura ataco una vez mas.

Al gato no le gustaba cuando la gente se comportaba así. Ella mataba a aquellos que veía como una amenaza y la materia de sus cuerpos terminaba en la chimenea donde vivía.

Los ojos de Celestine crecieron cuando el monstruo se vino sobre el una vez mas, un instinto resultado de años de entrenamiento entro en funcionamiento, agitando una mano enfrente de el y disparando pequeñas cargas de energía hacia el avatar. La magia acertó en su blanco, y el demonio aulló de dolor, retrocediendo ante el ataque.

Sin embargo, la victoria fue de corta duración, y la sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de Celestine desapareció cuando vio a la cosa absorber su magia, la luz blanca que era su firma se hundió lentamente en la carne de la cosa. Tronidos, chasquidos, el moler de hueso contra hueso y el avatar del demonio comenzó a mutar, justo frente a los ojos de la deidad.. Su cuerpo creció aun más, las matas de pelo que se quedaron adheridas en algunas partes se condensaron, endureciéndose para convertirse en un caparazón lleno de cuernos irregulares.

Con ojos llenos de horror, Celestine dio un paso atrás. ¿Que cosa es esto? ¿Cómo puede esto existir? " El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás, apenas logrando esquivar el golpe de una zarpa del tamaño de su cabeza para luego caer al suelo. El avatar lentamente lo acoso, el se retiro impulsándose con manos y pies, agachándose y esquivando unas garras que deseaban destrozarlo en jirones. Algo frió y solido toco su cabeza, cuando él siguió retrocediendo, y su espalda sintió una apertura que no había notado. Un rápido vistazo detrás del hombre reveló una chimenea y pensando rápido, Celestine metió una mano, sacando un puñado de cenizas y las arrojo al rostro del monstruo.

El demonio hecho su cabeza hacia atrás en un rugido cuando el polvo dio en sus ojos, y Celestine se lanzó hacia la chimenea, esperando obtener mas ceniza para asegurarse y en su lugar sintió algo redondo y frió en la punta de sus dedos.. Sin pensarlo, la deidad lo tomo, preparándose a lanzar un hechizo sobre el objeto, sea lo que fuere, para que pudiera usarlo para herir al monstruo y su aliento se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había agarrado como munición.

¡Un cráneo.!

¡Un cráneo humano.!

La deidad dejo escuchar un grito.

Porque no importa cómo se mire, este reino es poco mas que un agujero de ratón para El Gato. Eso y todo lo demás es suyo. Sus posesiones, su territorio, su fuerza. Ningún alma puede vencer al Gato en su territorio, sin importar quien seas.

"break"

"Azazel ... ¿qué estás diciendo?" Le preguntó Belldandy, por primera vez en su vida dudaba de sus propios oídos. "¿Nunca has querido ver la luz del día? ¿O sentir el calor del sol? ¿Usar ropa como las que usamos ahora, cómoda y que te protege de los elementos? ¿No te gustaría para llenar tu estómago vacío? ¿Conocer el sabor de los alimentos libres de podredumbre y enfermedad? ¿O poder dormir en una tibia cama de plumas , en lugar de una fría piedra? ¿Caminar por las calles fuera de tu cárcel?, ¿ vivir en un hogar que no este rodeado de los barrotes de hierro de una celda? ¿Para vivir realmente? "

Sin embargo, el joven negó con la cabeza, una risíta divertida escapo de su garganta como si Belldandy hubiera dicho una gran broma. "Me temo que te entiendo, Belldandy." Le dijo. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿El Sol? ¿Una cama de plumas? No tengo necesidad de ninguna de esas cosas imaginarias.. "

... Belldandy pensó con tristeza... Es como un hombre ciego sostiene que no hay tal cosa como la visión debido a que carece de ella. Su ceño se frunció mas y mas profundamente conforme el dúo seguía conversando. "Pero ... Debe haber algo ... Algún deseo que te puede conceder. Nadie debe ser forzado a vivir en estas condiciones debido a las clausulas de un contrato realizado entre un demonio y un mortal antes de es que este siquiera halla nacido."

Frente a ella, fue el turno de Azazel para fruncir el ceño cuando las palabras de Belldandy llegaron a sus oídos. "¿Demonio?" Él repitió, mientras que sus cejas se arrugaban en confusión debajo de una mata de pelo sucio." "¿...De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué demonio? "

El ceño fruncido de Belldandy creció aun más. "Marller". Le explicó. "El demonio que sello un contrato con tu padre antes de que nacieras. El demonio que dices que ha estado junto a ti hasta donde puedes recordar, viviendo en el cuerpo del gato que sostienes en tus brazos. " Ella señaló a la criatura y Azazel soltó a la bestia como si lo hubiera mordido, y esta cayó al suelo antes de saltar en dirección a algún lugar desconocido. Una ráfaga de viento arrecio súbitamente en los alrededores y repentinamente todos los gatos se habían ido, dejando solos a Belldandy y a Azazel

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, murmurando algo en voz baja que Belldandy fue incapaz de escuchar antes de acercarse a la Norna. Belldandy parpadeó sorprendida, preguntándose que es lo que había dicho que provocara una reacción tan fuerte en el joven. -¡L-Lo siento! -Le dijo ella-. "¿Qué dijiste?"

El muchacho ahora estaba temblando, de pie frente a Belldandy separados por menos de medio metro. Miró hacia arriba, y Belldandy perdió el aliento ante la súbita rabia que había avasallado su expresión. "... Más..." Murmuró, antes de lanzarse a la diosa y agarrar sus ropas con las manos. "¡Dije que quiero saber más! ¡Quiero que me digas más sobre el gato! "¡Marller! ¿Qué me ha estado ocultado todos estos años? " Le exigió, forzando a Belldandy a bajar sus ojos a su nivel y asustando a la diosa, pues bajo esa rabia ciega que yacía en sus ojos, había un terror absoluto. "¿Me estás diciendo que mi vida maldecida ha sido una solo mentira? ¿Que no fue una gran y terrible diosa la que me hizo esto, sino un demonio? ¿La misma que yo creía que había sido mi único compañero todos estos años? Respóndeme.

"break"

"¡Eres un demonio!" Celestino rugió ante el avatar que había cegado, afianzo al piso, agarrando el cráneo tan fuerte que este se colapso en sus manos. De entre sus dedos cayeron fragmentos de hueso, el hombre libero lo poco que quedaba, barriendo el aire enfrente de el con tanta fuerza que se volvió incandescente con su magia, y después extendió ambas manos para atrapar la energía. Conforme sus manos se aferraban a un extremo, la luz se volvió mas intensa antes de comenzar a desvanecerse, y en su lugar quedo una espada, con su hoja larga y afilada, de una plata resplandeciente con magia que se mezclaba con la de Celestine.

El dios se lanzó contra el monstruo aun cegado, con una mueca en su rostro que imitaba la que tenia el demonio enfrente de él. "¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí?" -Le cuestionó, mientras acuchillaba uno de los brazos del avatar que se sacudían frenéticamente, y causando un corte ancho y profundo en sus músculos superiores. "¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Sabes lo mucho que odio los cráneos? ¡Yo voy a terminar contigo bestia! " Celestino gritó, y su voz se alzo con una rabia que hacia coro con los aullidos de rabia de la criatura, el hombre apenas esquivo una garra que intentaba aplastarlo.

Entonces le gruño: "¡Demonio! no se que es lo que has estado haciendo estas ultimas décadas, pero incluso si no cuento con el nivel de acceso suficiente, te juro que voy a hacerte pagar por eso ." "¡Para cuando acabe contigo, puedes tener por seguro que te sellare por quinientos años!" Un grito de batalla estallo de su garganta y la deidad salto en el aire, apuntando a la cara de la criatura.

Pero fue inútil pues los ojos que habían estado cerrados en un intento de protegerse de la ceniza, se abrieron repentinamente, y la bestia se abalanzó para encontrar a Celestine en el aire, y las quijadas gemelas con hilera tras hilera de afilados e irregulares dientes se hundieron en su hombro, justo en el momento que su hoja se enterró en la clavícula de la cosa. Una vez más, gritos gemelos de dolor emergieron en coro uno contra el otro, y celestino elevo su pie, golpeando el vientre de la monstruosidad con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Esto funciono, al dejar sin aliento al demonio y dándole una oportunidad a Celestine para escurrirse debajo de la bestia, mientras aferraba su hombro adolorido para retirarse a corta distancia del avatar. La criatura en cuestión lentamente se agazapó en el suelo con un a extraño sonido como maullido sibilante, con la espada de Celestine aun lavada en su clavícula. Jadeando, se le quedo mirando y preocupado, Celestine se preguntó que tanto podría mantener distraída a la criatura.

La cosa lo había mordido con suficiente fuerza como para perforar la barrera que separaba su verdadero cuerpo de 10 dimensiones de la tercera dimensión de la tierra en la que se encontraba, y a pesar de que aferraba su hombro lesionado, esto no lograba evitar la salida de la sangre que empapaba su uniforme, convirtiendo la blanca ropa en una de un tono obscuro de rojo y con un grabado azul alrededor de el resultando en un purpura un más obscuro. "Belldandy, tienes que apresurarte a salir de ahí." El hombre murmuró entre dientes. "No quiero desmayarme por la perdida de sangre en el Assiah".

Con cuidado, el hombre retrocedió, sus acciones eran lentas y cuidadosas mientras que mantenía contacto con los ojos de su oponente, barrio con sus pies varios patrones en el piso que recorría, deseando silenciosamente que el demonio lo siguiera, hasta que sintió de nuevo el contacto contra la fría piedra. Frente a el, el demonio miraba a la espada que aun estaba incrustada en su carne antes de arrancarla, con un aullido que logro que Celestine sintiera estallar sus oídos, y la arrojo al otro lado del cuarto. Un geisser de rojo brillante irrumpió de la herida abierta y el monstruo la lamió en un intento de detener el flujo de sangre.

Sin ser notado por el demonio, Celestine gesticulo, al ver como el chorro de sangre disminuía hasta desaparecer y que le recordó su propio hombro. Estúpido demonio. Pensó con desdén. ¿Porque los dioses no podemos lamer simplemente una herida para poderla sellar así? ¡Juro que no hay justicia en este mundo ...!

Una vez sellada la herida, la criatura se volvió hacia el con un siseo, y mostró que parecía la perversa imitación de una sonrisa en su hocico cuando sus ojos se encontraron una vez mas. Con sus orejas plegadas sobre su cabeza, la bestia se precipitó contra el dios, su cuerpo avanzo tan pegado contra el suelo que su vientre casi rozaba el suelo. ¡Y ahora!. El dios apoyo sus talones contra la pared contra la que había estado apoyado, terminado su hechizo en cuanto del demonio estuve en rango y gesticulando como demente cuando el demonio repentinamente se encontró impulsado fuera del piso y de vuelta en la dirección de donde venia, volando por el aire y estrellándose contra los barrotes de la cela, donde la barrera que había erigido Celestine aun estaba activa.

Un nuevo grito de dolor escapo de la garganta del demonio cuando un relámpago de naturaleza divina restallo a través del cuerpo del monstruo, aferrándose y oprimiendo a la apaleada criatura contra los barrotes que delineaban la barrera. Sin perder tiempo, el dios se lanzó hacia donde su espada había sido arrojada, inclinándose para tomarla de la empuñadura si detener su carrera, todo en un solo y fluido movimiento que por un momento hizo que su visión se tornara gris.

"Estoy empezando a odiar a los demonios." -Jadeó, mentalmente deseando que el gris que manchaba su visiona se desvaneciera y le permitiera una visión clara del demonio que era su blanco "Belldandy, lo siento, Te amo como la hija que nunca tuve, Después de esto, me debes un gran favor ". -Gruñó, mientras respiraba profundamente y lanzo una ves mas una palabra mágica, una que destruyera la barrera donde estaba retenido el monstruo y le permitiera que su distorsionada forma se desplomara al suelo.

Un hilo de vapor emergió del cuerpo en donde el relámpago había quemado la carne, y el hombre camino apresuradamente a su lado, haciendo girar un cuerpo que se retorcía con la electricidad en su espalda. Una vez hecho esto, Celestine dejo que la punta de su espada se deslizara a tocar la garganta del demonio, apoyando él frió metal mientras que la bestia se recuperaba lentamente de las descargas eléctricas.

Poco a poco, unos ojos vidriosos se enfocaron sobre Celestine, y el demonio el grupo al hombre, exponiendo sus dientes que brillaban con la poca luz que el cuarto ofrecía. Un gruñido retumbo en lo profundo de su garganta, y solo la fina punta de la espada en la mano del dios evitaba que la criatura se moviera.

Impávido ante las acciones del monstruo Celestine hizo poco excepto entrecerrar sus ojos ante la bestia. "Cambiate de nuevo." Ordenó presionando la punta de sus espada en la garganta la cosa para añadir énfasis. "Basta ya tus juegos, demonio. Esto termina hoy. Ahora cambiate de nuevo. " Otro rugido se levantó de la garganta del demonio, y por un segundo el dios se preguntó si su orden seria cumplida. Pero entonces, el gruñido se convirtió en un siseo y el hombre observo silenciosamente como el cuerpo comenzó a encogerse lentamente, sus garras y talones se encogieron hasta que poco a poco se convirtieron en manos y pies. Las fauces dobles se convirtieron en una sola boca, donde los colmillos se empequeñecieron y perdieron filo para dar lugar a facciones mas humanoides. La carne broto en donde el pelaje retrocedía, y las extremidades y articulaciones se doblaron y torcieron hasta convertirse en las extremidades menos flexibles de un humano.

Pasaron varios minutos y donde una ves yacio un monstruo, ahora yacía Marller, sibilando de dolor, abriendo y cerrando sus puños mientras que miraba a los ojos que la vigilaban por encima Dejando la hoja apoyada contra su cuello, Celestine murmuro un sortilegio para retenerla, trazo el símbolo en el aire y observo como el signo descendía sobre el cuerpo del demonio. Una ves terminado, Celestine removió la espada de la garganta de Marller, para dejar que se disolviera de nuevo en energía.

Finalmente, el hombre se quito su toga exterior, con un hombro empapado en sangre y se la ofreció a la demonio conforme ella intentaba sentarse. "Aquí, cúbrete." El dios se quejó, sintiéndose mas que nervioso ante el nuevo estado de la demonio y lo que le faltaba.

La demonio en cuestión lo miró con desconfianza, miro a la prenda ofrecida por el dios que tenia enfrente y dijo en tono acusador. "... Esta ensangrentada." -Le dijo -.

Encontrándose sin ánimos de jugar mas juegos con la mujer desnuda, le reclamo, "Y me pregunto ¿A quien se lo debo de agradecer?" El giro para enfrentar con la mirada a la mujer, y esta vez obtuvo la satisfacción de verla ceder ante su tono y tomar la prenda ofrecida, envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo y tratando de evitar que el hombreo manchado tocara su carne.

"¿Así que eso es todo?" Marller suspiró, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se habían desvanecido con el sellado de su magia "¿Entonces todo ha terminado?"

"Si."

Fue Belldandy quien respondió a la pregunta, acercándose al dúo con tristeza y con una expresión atormentada en su rostro. La mujer parecía haber envejecido un año y un día desde que entrara en la mente de Azazel y ahora mira a los dos con expresión exhausta, como si la tarea que acababa de realizar hubiera requerido toda su energía. "Se acabó..." Todo. El deseo ha sido concedido. "

La mujer miró a su mentor, quien la miró alarmado. "Celestine ¿Podemos regresar a casa? Yo ... Yo no quiero seguir aquí " La Norna se colocó a un lado de su mentor, apoyándose en el sin preocuparse de la sangre que manchaba su ropa.

"Belldandy ..." El hombre desvió su mirada, de la joven que tenia a su cargo hacia el joven que finalmente había obtenido su deseo, y que aun descansaba en su cama de piedra, y aun no despertaba de su sueño. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo la joven de cabellos castaños, abrazando sus hombros con su brazo sano "Sí ... Sí, supongo que se puede, si es que lograste cumplir el deseo que él quería."

Una leve inclinación de cabeza fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la Norna, quien lentamente miro hacia abajo a la demonio a sus pies. "Marller ..." Susurró, su voz ronca, con una emoción que Marller no podía reconocer. "Tengo algo que preguntarte antes de que nos vayamos. ¿Por qué te quedaste con él? "

La pregunta tomo al demonio por sorpresa, y Marller miro al joven que se encontraba en la piedra antes de ver a Belldandy. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El contrato ... No había nada en el contrato que indicara que necesitabas estar a su lado durante toda su vida. Entonces, ¿Por qué te quedaste con él? ¿Por qué darle de comer? ¿Por qué matar a la gente que lo dañaba mas que los golpes y rasguños en su cuerpo? ¿Por qué mantenerlo caliente y consolarlo en las noches largas y frías? ¿Por qué te quedaste con él? "

Sorprendida por lo inesperado de la pregunta, Marller se quedo por un momento sin habla, aferrándose la túnica de Celestine mas fuerte contra su cuerpo cuando finalmente miro a la diosa con unos rojos ojos pensativos. "Los seres humanos ... Son variedad muy interesante de los mortales, Belldandy." Finalmente le dijo. "Algo que va a descubrir es ... Cuanto más tiempo pasas cerca de ellos, más apegada te vuelves a ellos. Harás bien en recordarlo. "

Con un gruñido, la demonio lentamente se puso de pie, mirando al joven en cuestión una vez más. "Así que ahora ¿Que tienes planeado para mi?" preguntó. "No esperas que yo crea que simplemente puedo continuar como si nada ¿verdad? Ahora que ha Azazel su deseo"

Celestino abrió la boca para responder, pero Belldandy se le adelantó. Vete.

"¿Eh?"

Belldandy asintió con la cabeza. "Sí ... Escuchame Marller. Vete. Sal de este reino, deja este plano, vuelve a Niflhiem y atiende sus heridas. Aquí ya no queda nada para ti. "

Tanto Celestine como Marller veían con sorpresa a la joven diosa. ¿... Belldandy? Celestine le preguntó, sin embargo, como respuesta solo obtuvo un gesto con la cabeza. "Por favor, Celestine ... He terminado. Vayámonos a casa. Deja Marller sola. No hay nada mas que se pueda ganar, de un lado o del otro.

El hombre vaciló un instante, lanzando una mirada a la demonio y al joven durmiente Había algo en el joven, y con un sobresalto, miro a Belldandy, quien una vez mas le rehusó la mirada. "Oh Belldandy ..." Murmuró, inclinándose un poco para besarle la frente. "Siempre llora tan fácilmente ... Bien, entonces, vayámonos a casa." Miró de nuevo al demonio, que aun se aferraba a su túnica. "Tu, puedes quedarte con eso". Le dijo, señalando a la prenda en cuestión. "Después de que lo has tocado, estoy seguro de que no lo quiero de vuelta"

Marller resopló por el insulto. "¿Quién dijo que tenía la intención de devolvértelo?" -Le Replicó. "Yo estaba planeando rellenarlo con paja y palos y pegarle algo de pelo negro como si fuera peluca, después lo usare como un saco de boxeo voodoo"

El hombre giro sus ojos y miro a la mujer, quien le saco la lengua como única respuesta.

Y en un instante, se habían ido, dejando Marller sola en la celda con Azazel.

La partir las dos deidades, Marller suspiró, pasando la mano buena a través de gruesos rizos rubios antes de acercarse al joven. En silencio, le apartó el pelo de su rostro, antes de treparse a la losa para deslizarse y recostarse junto a él. Consciente de sus propias heridas, la demonio envolvió la tela sobrante de la túnica alrededor del cuerpo de Azazel, antes aferrarse a su torso con su brazo sano y atraerlo hacia ella. "Supongo que ... No te importara si pasamos una ultima noche juntos antes de partir, ¿verdad?" -Ella le Preguntó, enterrando la nariz en su pelo e inhalando su aroma.

Sin embargo Azazel no respondió y cuando ella exhaló de nuevo su aliento, también dejo que sus lagrimas salieran.

"break"

"Así es ... Ya me escuchaste. Quiero que acabes con esto.. Si tú quieres que yo te crea, Belldandy, eso significa que quiere que acepte el hecho de que todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora ha sido una mentira. Que todo el dolor que he tenido que soportar, todo el sufrimiento a manos de mi propio pueblo, todo eso ha sido todo por nada. No quiero vivir en un mundo como ese. ¿Me has dicho que me tienes que conceder un deseo?

Quiero que-"

"break"

"¿... Belldandy?"

Poco a poco los ojos de Belldandy se abrieron y a la luz de la casa, un rostro la miro, su cabello obscuro y sus ojos obscuros la miraban con cariño.

"¿Az ... Keiichi?"

El rostro del joven se inundó con una sonrisa. "Te quedaste dormida recargada contra mi, ¿recuerdas? Hubo una pelea entre Urd y Skuld, y accidentalmente usaste demasiada magia para separarlas. " El le explicó, mostrando un ahonda preocupación en sus ojos. -¿Estás bien?- Me pareció que tenias una pesadilla mientras estabas ahí "

La diosa parpadeó sorprendida, antes de sentarse lentamente con la ayuda de Keiichi. "Yo ... Sí, estoy bien. Era sólo un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, nada más. "

"¿Te importa si te pregunto de qué se trataba?"

La Norna sonrió. ¡No! ¡No, claro que no! Se trataba de mi primer contrato como diosa de primera clase. Había muchos problemas involucrados tan solo para que yo pudiera ser capaz de darle su deseo, pero finalmente fui capaz de lograrlo con la ayuda de mi viejo mentor, Celestine.

Mirándola, Keiichi sonrió. "Apuesto a que hiciste a ese hombre realmente feliz cuando finalmente pudiste concederle su deseo. Le dijo con mucha seguridad.

La joven vaciló por un breve instante, mirando a Keiichi con una expresión que el no podía comprender, andes que finalmente asintiera con la cabeza. "Sí ..." Murmuró, y sorprendiendo al joven acercandosele para abrazarlo. "Sí ... Creo que si lo logre."

"break"

Belldandy, quiero que acabes con mi vida. Deshazte de este reino y dejame volver a nacer. Y cuando haya renacido, quiero que me encuentres y me muestres lo que significa "vivir". ¿Es eso aceptable? ¿Me concederás ese deseo?

"break"

**Comentarios de Una mujer loca : **Así que ... Creo que me pasé todo noviembre trabajando en esta condenada historia desde el momento en que Taskforce trajo ante mi este reto en los forums. TaskForce, quiero que sepas que -Si, probablemente es mi culpa y solo miá el haber hecho este triplemente maldito "oneshot" tan condenadamente largo, pero de todas maneras sigo hechandote la culpa. En alguna parte, cuando decidí escribirlo, esta cosa que comenzó a hacer mas y mas larga, He decidido escribirte esto, solo con el propósito de que me ayude a mantenerme enfocada en la historia. He pasado una buena parte de mi descanso del día de acción de gracias escribiendo esta monstruosidad maligna, así que me volveré loca si no averiguo que no cuenta con tu aprobación.

Incluso si es un poco diferente de lo que inicialmente solicitaste. ¿Ves cómo funciona mi mente? Tal ves sea una mala idea que yo participe en retos para hacer un "oneshot".

Odio noviembre...


End file.
